Logan Meets Anna Marie (AU XMEN)
by StarkySnowHound
Summary: Rogan fanfic Anna Marie is turning 21 and has already moved around after her powers have caused chaos to those around her. Now she has a life with friends that know nothing of her powers. They are taking her out to a fancy new upper class bar to celebrate. Here she meets Logan and who knows where the night may take them.
1. Chapter 1

By StarkySnowHound

**Logan Meets Anna Marie**

Anna Marie was turning twenty-one this weekend and her friends were taking her out on the town. A new upper class bar had just opened down the street from her apartment complex called _Luxury Libby's. _It had gained a great reputation in the first few weeks it had opened its doors. Anna had seen the company it kept on her way to work as a waitress at a much lower class bar. Where she worked, all kinds of trash flowed through the doors. It was called _Fashionably Late _to insinuate that men would be home to their wives in time to claim that traffic or taxis held them up. It was a topless bar, though Anna wasn't one of the nude dancers she was still required to bare some skin mainly all of her legs and her stomach with a massive amount of cleavage.

_Libby's _seemed to be a place that kept more respected men. They were always dressed in nice pants and dress shirts, minus the tie. The women were always in sexy cocktail dresses that you see on the front of _Glamour Magazine. _You could almost guarantee they had their sexiest lingerie on underneath it all. Anna Marie didn't own outfits like these. She had plenty of sexy underwear only few had seen but had nothing gorgeous to cover it with. Luckily her best friend Lucy had bought her a nice green dress to wear for the occasion. Lucy said it gave her eyes a sexy boost of color.

Anna was nervous about her night out. Maybe because she wasn't use to the type of men that went to _Libby's. _As she slipped her lacy navy blue boy shorts up her thick thighs and round butt, she debated on how to wear her hair. "_Should I wear it up?"_ clipping her matching bra around her, "_maybe down?"_ slipping her arms through the lace straps pulling the cups up around her full perky D sized breast. She decided on wearing it down after sliding into her new green dress. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't believe how the dress hugged her. The neck cut was low enough that the edge of her navy blue bra peeked out slightly and the length hit a few inches below her tight butt cheeks. It was like a second skin, showing her breast push up through the low cut neck with her breathing.

A knock came at the door, as she slipped her feet into her navy blue wedges, which gave her long legs another four inches. It was Lucy, always right on time with Lauren in tow. Lucy was a saucy average height woman. She had a large shapely butt with breast to match. Her waist was tiny making the previous look even larger. She had dark hair and skin, being Latino she had the attitude to match. She always says and does what she wants but doesn't make herself easy either. She is a picky but non-committing type of woman, never allowing a man say in her life. She enjoys her freedom without answering to anyone.

Lauren was the complete opposite. She wasn't tiny waisted or big breasted. She had a large butt but was thick all over. She wasn't an unattractive woman but wasn't breathtaking either. She was the shy one of the three and felt uncomfortable going to places of high social atmospheres. Being as shy as she was Lauren would go home with anyone after a few drinks. Not something Anna Marie agreed with too often and always worried she would leave with some weirdo, never being seen again. As easy as Lauren could be she also was clingy and would borderline stock her one nightstands. To them she was the one nightstand but to her they would be viewed as a possible relationship.

Locking the door behind her she suddenly felt twice as nervous as she was getting dressed. The lump in her throat only grew larger the closer they got to _Libby's. _Once they made it in the waiting line, Anna had noticed a few men breaking their necks at her but she didn't read much into it seeing as she got that all the time at her job. Lucy was already weeding out a few options and Lauren was already targeting the man she was going to take home after she drank her alcoholic courage. Anna Marie, unlike her friends had never had a one nightstand and the last non-independent self-indulged sex was with her ex three years ago. Which ended with a hospital visit for him after she lost control of her poisonous skin.

Anna Marie moved after the incident with her ex. It seemed better to disappear than being deemed a freak. As far back as she could remember, human contact had sent her skin into a deadly defense. As she got older she learn control over casual contacts but could only maintain composure sexually until she climaxed. That's when the shit always hit the fan. She had never told her friends about her skin. It was her little secret.

The three finally made it through the doors after an hour of waiting. The bar was so classy inside that it made Anna feel somewhat out of place. The three of them went to the nearest bar and ordered their drinks and then found a booth in the back corner. There was a small dance floor in the center with a group of people dancing and loud music booming to every inch of the place. The lighting was kind of blue making Anna's dress look brighter green and her blue bra and shoes look black. It even made her skin look darker tan than the sunlight did. The tables had high Plexiglas tops and were accompanied by expensive high backed bar stools. There were a few plush leathery black booths lining the walls with privacy dividers between them. These were the kind of seating they choose, so they could converse and snicker as much as they wanted. The high tables were more out in the open. The dividers helped muffle the loud music for better hearing of conversations they had already began to have, mainly about the men around them, bursting out in laughter while playing "guess the cock size" game and making up ridiculous sex profiles for them.

After several drinks, a few hours, and hundreds of penis profiles later, Lauren had already disappeared to throw herself at her main target and from the looks of it; she was on her way out the door with him. He was a heavy set man and had signs of early balding. Lauren was never picky when she was drunk. She was known to roll in the hay with more than one guy or girl at a time. Lucy and Anna were still making penis guesses when an attractively rugged man overheard them. Rugged in a lumber jack way but wrapped up nicely in a suit and tie. He walked up to the edge of their booth, which happened to have the table height of just below his cock, and asked, " So what is my size and profile?" with a sarcastic tone in his rough deep voice. Anna could say nothing but blush even a deeper red, even noticeable in the dark lighting.

Lucy wasted no time in her response, " Tell us your name and we will tell you your profile and dick size", smiling bigger than Anna Marie had seen her smile before.

"My name is Logan". He said adjusting his eyes to look at Anna.

"And I was asking her".

Anna blushed even more if it was possible. Suddenly she felt excited and nervous having this man, Logan, looking to her for this embarrassing answer.

"I, I, I..." she stuttered, looking down at her fingers picking at the hem on her new dress.

" I, I, I can just leave you two alone to talk", Lucy interrupted, as she stood up from the private booth and found her way to a group of guys at the bar.

Logan sat down with an embarrassing smile on his face next to her.

" You don't really have to answer the question if you don't want to".

Anna Marie, still looking down occasionally to fiddle with her dress, was smiling uncontrollably and giggling, " I'd rather not, the game is very insulting and for girls ears only, though you seem to have enjoyed it too".

" I actually saw you in line outside and tried to sit near you, the conversation seemed to be an easy one to break the ice with, so I took the opportunity". He said laughing at his lack of maturity in approach.

" Oh I see", she said, smiling. " My embarrassment was entirely a sexy pickup tactic, thanks a lot".

"Actually your blushing was very sexy, not to mention the penis game you were playing with your friends all night", He said sarcastically.

After a few hours of common conversation about one another's lives, it was getting early into the following morning. Lucy left, a little earlier, Unsatisfied with her gentlemanly picks for the night. None seemed to carry the right mojo for blowing her mind in the sack or blowing in general. Last call was being warned throughout the bar, Anna found this to be time to say goodbye and exchange numbers with Logan. After getting her number Logan offered to walk her home. She knew she shouldn't accept, seeing as she was already wanting him sexually. She had already been picturing having sex with him over their non-sexual talk. With one more fleeting thought of his naked body in her mind, she accepted.

On the way to her apartment she could feel her navy blue boy shorts being moistened by her imagination. It had been years since she had the pleasure of a cock inside her. By the time they got to her door she could feel the aching of her pussy while debating weather or not to invite him in and take the chance. She put her key in the lock and twisted it till it clicked giving her the option to bring him in with her or slip through the door without him gracefully. She was still facing the door when Logan surprisingly gripped her waist from behind. His hands were strong but not over barring, her waist felt so small compared to his grip. She felt scared and nervous not knowing what to think next. She felt his warm breath on her neck and ear.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a quiet tone of voice.

Anna felt her breath catch in her lungs, "and why would you want to do that?" she asked, turning in his hands to face him.

He had her back pushed up against to unlocked door, "Isn't it obvious?" as he took one finger and traced the trim of her blue bra.

Her heart was racing at full speed, still debating on what to do. While her mind was racing with her heartbeat, Logan moved in closer to her body, pinning her tighter against the door. She didn't think that air could even pass through them. "_What the hell should I do!"_ her head screamed all the while her pussy was getting wetter. She could feel the moisture soaking her lace panties and wetting her upper inner thighs. Logan's mouth hovered less than a millimeter from her glossed lips. At this moment she was starring him straight in his eyes. She noticed details she hadn't noticed before. His eyes were a light brown and his dark stubble made them look even lighter. His thick hair was dark and cut short, a few inches from his scalp. She noticed the smooth almond skin tone around his face and eyes. Taking him in only made her ache for him more.

In that mere second of taking him in, she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he hovered there why his hands started to gather her dress at the hips. She could feel the fabric slipping higher. She felt the hallway air brush the bottoms of her butt cheeks while Logan used his boots to push her feet a little further apart allowing the wetness between her legs to feel cool. The hem of her dress was allowing the crotch of her navy blue panties to peek out. He was still looking into her green eyes without missing a beat of where his hands were and where they were heading. He slide his left hand around to the small of her back pressing him impossibly closer. She could feel his hard erection through his pants against her exposed panties. It made her feel so eager, she felt like she could die.

Logan then slide his hand from her back to the bottom of her butt where the dress was no longer covering her bare skin. He gripped her flesh so firmly it made a moan slip from her mouth. That sound seemed to make Logan even harder. He was no longer keeping eye contact. He put his mouth close to her ear, " I want my dick inside you, and I want to feel your wet pussy so bad".

Before she could respond he bit her neck making her breath tighten. He moved the hand that had been on her waist up her body. He pulled her dress and bra back out of the way, leaving one of her perky round breast showing. He kissed and nibbled down her collarbone until he was biting her hard nipple. She moaned at the overwhelming sensation she had not remembered how amazing it felt. He cupped her breast with one hand while the other hand worked up to her other breast. He sucked on each of her nipples while his finger teased the opposite one awaiting its turn. She could feel his spit making her nipples even harder when the air hit them.

His hot breath worked down her body through the fabric of her dis- shoveled dress. She felt his hands push her legs even further apart. His fingers pulled her panties to the side as he slide his tongue between the lips of her vagina. She could feel his warm wet taste buds messaging her clit quickly back and forth. She felt him press one of his thick fingers gently into her pussy, curling it slightly to hit her G-spot. It made her want to give in completely. All she could think about was putting his hard cock in her mouth and returning the favor before he fucked her. In mid thought she felt him add a second finger, fingering more deeply. She teased her own nipples to add to the pleasure. He moaned against her clit at the sight of her touching her breast. The vibration almost made her cum. She felt the sensation so close when he stopped licking and fingering her soaking wet crotch. He wiped his lips dry on her dress as he kissed back up to her breast giving them a slight tease before kissing her. He shoved his tongue against hers, kissing her longingly. Between breaths she begged for his dick. "I want to suck your hard cock before I let you fuck me."

Anna was surprised at her own words. She had never been one for dirty talk. She always found it cheesy and funny sounding. Tonight it seemed different, saying her thoughts out loud. Hearing herself beg for him inside her anyway and every way possible, She felt like a stranger to herself and she loved it. She would have normally found it slutty to have sex with a man she barely knew, much less in the hall of her apartment complex. All the while praying both of them could come out of this without harm.

Logan undid his belt and pants, showing his arousal through his briefs. Slipping down the top band of his underwear, his penis was erect and bare. Anna craved to have it in her mouth. She dropped to her knees and pushed him back against the stair railing. She used her tongue to tease the tip of his dick sucking the puddled pre-cum from it. Logan got harder and longer watching her. She licked all the way down his shaft to his balls. She used her hand to stroke his penis while she gently took his balls into her mouth messaging them with her tongue. He let out a moan of satisfaction. Kissing back up his erection she surrounded the head in her mouth making loops with her tongue around the edge of it. Her lip-gloss made it easy to glide her lips up and down his shaft.

While sucking his dick she reached down between her own legs. Sending a vibrating moan through Logan's penis, she was amazed that her pussy was practically dripping with pleasure. She sent moan after moan through him while rubbing and fingering herself. She had never enjoyed sex like this before, acting without thinking, just doing. She felt the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, pushing her forward with her task. Logan had his hand tightly wrapped in her long silky hair, controlling the pace of her mouth up and down his hard rod. She almost had to do nothing except tease him with her tongue. The way he thrusted his hips gently against her mouth, gripping her hair, she thought he would explode into her throat.

Logan tugged at the hair he had wrapped in his hand, pulling her away from his dick and up to his mouth to kiss her. Stumbling her backwards with his forceful tongue her back was once again against the door. This time she reached behind her to open the door, pulling him in with her. His hands were teasing her still exposed breast as he kissed her. She was pulling him with her by his loosened pants. She led him to her bedroom, separating from him only to remove the extra pillows and pull back her bedcovers. She could feel Logan starring at her ass masturbating while he waited. She was on her hands and knees knocking the rest of the pillows off, when she felt Logan push her boy shorts completely out of his way. Putting one hand on her ass, she felt him mount up behind her. He rubbed the length of his penis between her pussy lips, making it shine in the dim light. It made her want to scream seeing his dick glistening in her body's wetness. He glided back and forth making her moan every time the fleshy tip hit her clit. After he had gotten slick she felt him press the tip of his penis against her pussy. It had been so long that it gave her a stretching slightly painful pleasure. He slowly worked himself in, to his full length. Keeping one hand on her butt for pace, he reached around with his other to rub her bright pink clit. Anna could do nothing but moan in satisfaction. With every thrust he went deeper and faster.

" Fuck me harder!" the words just fell out of her mouth without effort. Who was this person that had taken over her body, asking for more?

Logan was slamming his thick hard cock so hard into her that it was borderline painful and she was loving it. She felt light headed, almost numb, as her pussy tightened against him. The feeling over took her as she screamed, Logan thrusting straight through her tight fluctuating orgasm, light headed and surprised she realized her skin had not responded. She was sure he was close to cumming too, this man was relentless. He moved back to gliding between her pussy lips rubbing her clit till she could hardly stop convulsing in pleasure.

He drug his penis head from her clit all the way up to her asshole. She could feel him using her own moisture mixed with his to lube it. She had never had anal sex before and her body was working against her mind.

"I want to fuck you in the ass." he said lustfully with the head of his cock pulsing against the forbidden spot.

She couldn't say anything, her words caught in her throat. The pressure he was putting on her asshole was confusing her. She felt him urging her to decide by pressing against it harder. She could feel the slight stinging of the tip of his dick working inward. She was scared but her body was loving the dirtiness of something so erotic, something unknown. She decided to say nothing because the less she said the more pressure he put. She felt the whole head in, feeling his heartbeat through his member, inside her, what would the rest feel like she thought. She felt him starting to gently push forward and back. With every bit of force he made his way all the way into her. It felt uncomfortable but made her long for more.

Before he picked up any pace in fucking her analy doggy style, he ran a hand up her back snatching her hair close to the scalp. It sent a paralyzing feeling through her as he pulled her head back as far as he comfortably could. It caused her back to curve down and her ass to point more upward giving him a better view of his dick in her virgin hole. Logan loved seeing himself working in and out. Adding a little spit to his cock and her ass he began picking up speed. She was dizzily moaning, she wanted more, harder, and deeper. She rubbed her own clit to see how it would add to the pleasure. Her moans turned to screams, " fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" " give it to me harder!". Logan felt even bigger inside her anus. She felt his hand grip her hair even tighter and pulled even harder. The excitement made her cum again with pulling screams, once again having no negative aftermath. She heard Logan moan in loud deep breathes as his cock came inside of her. He let his body relax and let her free of his grip. Slowly sliding his slick penis from it's cum soaked relief, he collapsed down beside her.

Anna Marie sat back on her heels, on the bed, surprised to find that the back of her dress had been sliced in two.

Looking at Logan overwhelmed, "what the hell happened to my dress?"

Logan, smirking, lifted up his fist, projected three razor sharp claws from under the top skin of his hand. "Sorry about that, sometimes I act without thinking. Besides that, what the hell was that painful sensation I felt when you were cumming?"

With a twisted up expression about what she just saw his hands do, she answered in complete shock, " you felt that, and survived? B, b, but how is that possible, my skin can put people on the brink of death!"

" Well kid," Logan said, " as you can tell I am not just people, I have razor sharp claws and an ability to self heal, which you sweetheart, made me have to do a lot tonight."

Logan got up off the bed to gather his clothes and redress himself. "Well I got to get going."

"Well can you stay and talk, not in the clingy way, I just have never met another freak before." Anna asked getting quite, almost whispering her last word. She felt bad having called him that but that's what they were.

Realizing she felt alone, Logan piled his clothes up back on the floor, fixed the pillows and climbed back into the bed with her. He pulled her close and spooned her. He buried his face into the nape of her neck and smiled to himself, taking in her scent. He to wanted the company and understanding he had found with her. It had been years since he had been intimate with anyone, since the day they had made him a freak.

Page 11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan woke up to Anna Marie still asleep. The sunlight was beaming in through the sheer bedroom curtains making the hang over feel ten times worse. Logan propped up on one elbow looked across Anna to the clock. _Fuck, _it was 3:00pm and he was still with her. Logan slide out from under the covers as quietly as possible. He wanted to be gone by sunup. Anna's back was to him, as far as he could tell he had not woken her. He pulled on his briefs silently and planned to do the same with the rest of his clothes. He put on his shirt just as quietly, with a smirk of success on his face. He grabbed his pants, pulling them up off the floor, when a quarter hit the floor and rolled under the bed, hitting the wall on Anna's side. She sprang awake in complete panic.

"W, w, w, what was that!" she stuttered looking around the room half blind by the daylight. Finally after the spots cleared she focused on a half dressed Logan with the look of a deer in headlights on his face.

After starring at each other for what seemed like forever, Logan yanked on his pants in a hurry.

"Look Marie, I was suppose to be out of here by sun rise. No offense but I should have never stayed."

"Well I was hoping we could talk before you go." Said Anna. "I wanted to ask if I could go with you?"

Logan started shaking his head. "No way kid, sticking with me is dangerous, I am not the company you need. The less people know about you being a freak, the better off you will be."

"There is nothing for me here!" Marie said with pain in her voice. "I can have friends but I will always live my life without affection. That's no way for anyone to live." She was pushing back tears with everything she had.

Logan could hear the emotion even if she wasn't showing it. He felt a pang in his heart for the girl but didn't see how that was his problem. He had people hunting him and he didn't need any baggage other than his own.

"Kid, Just because we had a fun night and I didn't leave, well till now, that doesn't mean we are partners. It was fun but I got to get out of here." Logan felt bad as the words fell out of his mouth but his face didn't show it.

Marie felt a sense of abandonment that made her sick to her stomach. She had just met Logan but he was an outcast like her, not to mention the only man she ever met that could handle her when her skin was out of control.

Marie frowned at him, " at least stick around for something to eat and a shower before you go. I promise I won't ask to go with you again, I don't do begging, I'm not a dog."

Logan stood, starring at her. He did want a shower and felt pretty hungry after all the thrills of last night. "Alright, I'll shower and eat but after that I'm leaving you here when I go." Logan said with a complexed look on his face. He stripped back down naked and walked to the bathroom. Once Marie heard the water turn on, she rushed to get dressed. If she planned on leaving with him she had better play the game right. She put on her best pushup bra and her favorite low cut tank top. She dug out a pair of low-rise daisy dukes that would show her thong when she bent over. She had already slept with him on a whim; self-respect wasn't an issue at the moment. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and powdered on some blush. Hearing the water shut off she quickly smeared on some gloss and rushed to the kitchen.

Logan stood soaking wet for a minute, after turning off the water, with his eyes closed, still feeling guilty about ditching the kid. He knew in his heart she would be better off, especially since he was running from his past. There was no room for her. He grabbed a towel, dried off and headed out of the bathroom. It was quiet in the bedroom where his clothes were. He put on his clothes still repeating reasons why she wasn't coming with him in his head.

Following the noises all the way to the kitchen, he came around the corner only to see Anna Marie bent over in the refrigerator. Her long legs looked even longer in the cut offs she had on. His eyes followed them up to her pretty pink thong playing peek-a-boo. It flooded his head with flash backs of last night. He had several one nightstands but he had never stayed or been asked too. She had been the first woman he actually slept next to since "They" showed up, since "They" had stripped him of his Wife and his normal life.

Anna heard Logan clear his throat behind her. "Damn, you scarred me Logan. I was just digging out some leftover pizza to heat up." She halfway smiled at him, "how was your shower?"

"It was nice, if you don't mind smelling like a woman.", Logan looked at the floor, " eeeerrrr... I think I am gonna pass on the pizza, I really ought to get out of here. Plus I need to get my truck before _Libby's_ has it towed." He said jiggling his keys in his hand.

Logan walked over to her gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead. " Goodbye Marie.", He said with a small lump in his throat. He abruptly let her go and left out of the door. Anna leaned on the kitchen counter with her hands over her eyes, as she felt her tears fall. Small whimpers came out of her throat; she was all alone again with no one who could ever understand her. She wiped her face angrily not knowing what to do or how to feel.

Logan may have left out of the door but he remained leaned against the wall next to it. He could hear her small sobs. He knew the sound of lonely, and felt it to. He just stood there listening to her, feeling wrong for leaving her when he felt so right with her. A heart pang for a freak girl wasn't something he had in his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The walk to _Libby's _seemed a lot longer than it had when he had walked Marie home. Possibly because instead of joy, he felt irritated that he was beating himself up so badly about leaving her behind, crying. He had stopped several times to turn and go back to her but changed his mind every time. As he reached the corner where _Libby's_ was, he could hear the sound of glass breaking and metal being hit. Feeling his nerves on end, Logan peeked around the corner to see two men with baseball bats putting his truck through the ringer. Logan could easily put an end to the men but that would give away his actual whereabouts. They only knew where his truck was but not him.

Logan dipped inside a small consignment shop to buy a change of clothes. Everything he owned was in that truck, which wasn't much. The clerk let him change after he paid him. Logan thought it would best to leave last nights attire incase anyone started asking questions. He could only pray that no one saw him leave with Anna Marie or if they did she would play dumb. Logan's mind started to question what they might do to her if she did lie. After all there were only two men at his truck, there were three that were unaccounted for. After doing the math, Logan found himself running as fast as he could. He couldn't leave knowing she maybe in danger. "I'm coming Marie," he said out loud to himself.

By the time Logan reached Anna Marie's apartment, he could already sense the presence of strangers inside. He heard deep voices mumbling for a moment and then heard a loud slap and Marie scream. At the sound of her pain Logan's fist became claws. He took a deep breath before kicking in the door. Inside he took notice of the three missing men. Before they could register what was happening, Logan had already speared one through the chest and had another by the throat choking him. The third man stumbled back tripping over Marie. As far as Logan could tell she was still breathing.

Logan had choked the man until he passed out. Giving him a nice one on one with the remaining intruder. Holding up his claws in defense, he put himself between Marie and the man.

"Who are you?" Logan growled. "You and your crew have been following me for months now."

The man held his hands up, " I, I, I, was just assigned to this job. They told me you had murdered your wife and we were to bring you in. That's all I know. They never told me I was on a freak hunt." Terrified the man kept making as much distance as possible between him and Logan.

"So that's what they are telling all of you, that I killed my own wife? Sick bastards!", Logan could feel the rage pumping through his body. " You can tell who ever _They_ are that when they least expect it I will slit every last one of their throats in their sleep for what they have done to me!"

Logan retracted his claws. As bad as he wanted to kill all of them, they were hunting him because of a lie. He was a mutant not a monster. He still new right from wrong. Logan bent down to pick up Marie. He flung her unconscious body over his shoulder and walked out, leaving the man to cower where he stood.

Logan knew he would look weird carrying an unconscious woman around. He needed a place to go and fast. A few floors down from Marie's apartment he had noticed a few empty rooms being cleaned for new residence. He found an empty one to buy him some time to think. Laying Anna Marie down, he patted her down looking for her cellphone. _Thank God_, he thought to himself as he immediately started scrolling her contacts until he came across Lucy's number.

"Hey Lucy, this is Logan. You know the guy from last night? Is it possible for you to come and pick Anna and me up as soon as possible? I know it is weird but Marie is in trouble."

It wasn't but ten minutes later that Lucy called to tell Logan she was out in back of the apartment complex. Logan was coming down the fire escapes as fast as he could carrying long legged dead weight.

"What the hell!" Lucy said in shock. "You better not be some fucking freak or some shit, what is going on Logan?"

Logan ignored Lucy's freak comment and proceeded to tell Lucy only the partial truth. " I went out for coffee an when I got back to the apartment the place had been ransacked and I found Marie unconscious. It must have been someone who followed us last night because I went to get my truck before I grabbed coffee and it had been broken into."

"Alright well, I guess y'all can come back to my place for the night, but you better be gone in the morning. Sounds like you might be bad luck." Lucy gave him a halfway serious smirk. Logan could tell she knew he was lying but he kept his poker face steady. "Sounds like a plan. Thank you Lucy, Marie is lucky to have good friends."

After about an hour-long car ride, they pulled up to a small house in the out skirts of the city.

"Lucy, where are we?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh, well after your bad luck I thought y'all might need a quiet place away from the city. This is my mom's old house. She tried renting it out but everyone prefers the city life." Lucy said looking around the dusty old house. "I grew up here, it will be safe, and you can stay as long as you like."

" I thought you said I need to be gone by morning?" Logan said light heartedly.

Lucy smiled really big, "Anna has never taken home a man since I have known her. She trusts no one. If she let you in you must be good." Lucy looked down at her feet for a minute, " whatever is going on please keep her safe Logan." She tossed him the keys to the house. "There is an old Buick in the garage, you are welcome to have it if you fix it. The keys are on the ring. I'll come back tomorrow with some food and toilet paper, covers are at the end of the hall." Lucy backed her way out of the house pulling the door closed behind her.

Logan carried Marie to a near by couch and laid her down. It was cool in the old house, so he gathered up the blankets from the hall closet to cover her with. He made himself a pallet on the floor next to her with the less nice blankets and a small pillow he found in one of the bedrooms. He wasn't use to the houses noises so he felt more comfortable sleeping where he could hear everything on the entry level. That and quick get aways never happen gracefully from the second story.

He could hear Marie's quiet breathing and could see her hair tumbling over the edge of the couch to right above where he laid. She smelled so good he could taste her. Listening to her steady breaths he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna woke up starring at a very unfamiliar ceiling, on a couch she had never seen. She sat up in a rush, flinging her feet off the couch to stand. By the time she had put her weight on her feet she fell over onto the floor. All she heard was a growl from what ever had tripped her up. She frantically rolled over, scooting herself away from it. All she could see was a big lump of covers wiggling around growling in what sounded like pain. "Damn it, Marie! You stepped on my nuts." In no planet where she was from did covers growl or talk much less have nuts. Feeling horrible she crawled over to the blankets and pulled them back. "I thought I knew that voice, you are the only one who calls me Marie. I am so sorry Logan, I was frightened and didn't know where I was at."

She felt butterflies just seeing his face. Marie thought she would never see him again.

"You came back for me?" she said in surprise.

"Now hold your horses, Marie, I left to get my truck only to find it being destroyed by the men, I told you, were looking for me. Something in my gut told me they knew where I had been. I couldn't just leave you there to protect yourself." Logan said smirking.

Marie looked down, picking at her nail polish, " the last thing I remember was three men, one was holding me down onto my knees, another was searching my apartment, and the other one was demanding that I tell them where you were. I told them I had no clue, that you left before I woke up. Then he slapped me. I remember hitting the floor going in and out of consciousness. I could hear everything but my eyes couldn't focus. It was like I was dreaming. Eventually I couldn't hear either."

Logan was surprised that she heard anything at all. He replayed all that was said between him and the man, knowing Anna would start asking questions he didn't want to answer, topics he didn't want to discuss. He didn't share his past with anyone and didn't need any prying. The anticipation of being questioned was making him feel stressed. He needed to escape this conversation.

" Well kid, I am going to hop in the shower and wash off yesterdays problems. This is Lucy's mom's house and she said we could stay as long as we needed. She will visit later today with groceries." He said walking around double-checking the door and window locks just as he did the night before. Then he disappeared up the stairs.

Anna Marie heard the rattle of the pipes throughout the house, a loud announcement that someone was using the water. It was creepy sounding and made Marie feel unsettled. She didn't want to be down stairs alone after the day she had yesterday. She went upstairs checking out each small bedroom as she went. The hardwood floors creaked under her bare feet. Looking down at the noise she noticed blood on her shorts. Not knowing who's it was grossed her out.

She made her way to the master bedroom where she could hear the shower running. She stopped at the old dresser sitting right outside the bathroom stripping down her daisy dukes hoping to find something cleaner in the drawers. She dug around till she found a pair of sweat pants. They were men's but had a draw string so they would work. Holding the pants in her hand she knocked on the bathroom door. She didn't get an answer so she cracked the door and stuck her head in.

"Logan?" She said, more knowingly than a question.

"What is it Marie?" Logan answered in an irritated voice. He had been standing in the hot steam in aggravation. He felt miserable and heart broken that he was being hunted as a murderer.

Marie squeezed through the door, as not to let any of the warm air out. " I didn't want to be alone, those men frightened me to death." She said. Still holding the sweat pants she sat in nothing but her tank top and panties on the toilet seat.

" Logan, I don't believe them, you know?" She said softly

"You don't know what your saying Kid, just drop it." He replied

All she could see was the outline of his body. He was standing in the water with his palms pressed against the wall, looking at the drain, a silhouette of an emotionally unstable man.

Logan could feel the water running over his naked body. He watched the puddle at his feet slowly swirl down the drain. He could still see her face; smell her skin, even though she was dead. She haunted his thoughts and the dark corners of his mind. He felt lost and defeated.

He heard the silence break with the sound of the shower door opening and closing back. He felt Marie's small hands rub over his wet bare back, as they made their way around his waist. She pressed her forehead against his spine, giving him a wanting hug. He felt her soft lips kiss across his back, as her hands run up his chest pulling his back closer to her chest. He didn't move; something about her eased his stress and heartache.

Marie shifted around him, ducking under his arms pinning herself between him and the wall. She reached out pulling his face up to look at her. She could see the tears in his eyes. She saw them run out only to disappear into his wet cheeks. All she wanted to do was make him forget. She had never seen a grown man cry, and he didn't seem the type to do so. It physically hurt her to see this massive man crumbling.

Logan noticed she had not even removed her clothes before getting in with him. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was dripping wet. Her white tank was clinging to her showing off her bra through it, making her cleavage look so sexy. The water was running over the tops of her breast, down her chest bone, disappearing behind her top. All he wanted was her against him.

Marie held his face in both her hands, biting her lip slightly before leaning forward to kiss him softly. She felt one of Logan's hands drop to her hip pulling her middle closer toward him. His kisses got more passionate the closer her body came to his. She felt his fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt until they were under it clinging to the small of her bareback.

Logan was still supporting his weight and balance with his other hand planted on the wall. Anna wanted both of his hands on her. She countered his grip on her, making him stubble forward pressing her against the slick wet tile of the shower wall, freeing up Logan's other hand. He kissed her so forcefully she could almost feel his pain. She heard Logan's claws release. The one on her back cut her tank off of her partially and severed the back of her bra, and the other he carefully cut each string of her panties off of her, then they retracted back. For some reason his comfort with his claws made her swoon for more. He took a slight pause from her lips to pull what was left of her clothes off of her. Then in one swift motion he lifted her up off the floor still using the wall to help support her. His fingers were griping tight into the underneath of her thighs as she wrapped her legs, locking her ankles around his waste. Releasing one of her thighs from his grip, he reached down to guide his hard dick into her. The pressure made her moan for more.

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him between involuntary begging. Hearing his low animalistic growls just made her closer to orgasm. He was slamming into her so hard her skin squeaked against the tile. He was nearly knocking the breathless moans out of her.

" I'm about to cum.", she moaned. It was only fair she warned him.

At the very instant the words escaped her lips, Logan bite hard into her neck. The combination of thrusting and pain made her release all control over herself as her pussy flexed in pleasure over his hard cock. It wasn't but a second later that she felt his warm release as well.

Logan with his dick still inside her, breathlessly huffing in exhaustion still held her up against the wall. He hugged her so tight and buried his face into her upper chest. Anna just ran both of her hands through his hair cradling his head gently against her. He felt like her heartbeat could just wash everything wrong with the world away. Only she could make his pain feel good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Logan was sitting on the couch with nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist staring at a blank TV. Screen. He had tried everything to get the old television to work but the damn thing just showed static. Finally giving up, he decided to try the radio, which to his surprise worked perfectly. It was nice to have something besides a settling house to listen to. Marie was just as excited about the soft background music. It helped her not panic at every creak in the floor.

Marie tried to reach Lucy on her cell phone but couldn't seem to get a signal. The day was going by fast and they had heard nothing from her. Marie was getting worried.

"Logan, do you think she is okay?" she said frowning at her phone.

"I can't promise anything Marie, but Lucy seems like a smart girl and a tough one on top of that. Maybe she is taking her time to make sure no one suspects anything from her." He had his doubts about how safe Lucy really was but didn't want Anna Marie to do anything stupid.

Logan dug around in the hall closet until he found some Tide. He was happy to get their clothes washed, though he would need to buy Marie a new bra. _I really ought to control myself;_ he thought as he tossed her bra and tank top into the trash, _damnit and the panties too, _He shook his head with a smirk remembering their shower together. His smirk faded into a slight frown, he felt guilty that he was finding himself falling for Marie, when his wife was in the ground because of him.

"Logan, are you okay?" He heard Marie ask, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Umm yeah why?" he asked

"Well I said your name several times trying to get your attention, but you never would answer me." She said with a look of concern on her face.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed in the master bedroom, still holding the pile of clothes he was collecting for the wash. She sat down next to him and started to gently rub his back.

" If you need to talk I am here for you. I can listen without judgment. It isn't right for someone to fight their battles all alone. I am here for you as your friend, I am not asking for you to love me or to take her place. I just want your friendship, after that you are free to feel the way you please about me, on your own time." She pulled his face up to look at her.

"Thank You Marie, it is nice not being alone, but it doesn't change the fact that I put you in danger." He pushed his forehead to hers, "I think we need to be just friends for a while, without the benefits. As much as I am a man with needs, you are a woman with needs that I am not ready to provide for someone else."

Marie's voice cracked, " Well if that's what you want Logan then that-"

Logan abruptly cut her off," It isn't what I want it is what I need, You are not understanding that I can not feel for you like I know you really want me to. I can not and may never love you like you want, like you deserve." Logan said sternly standing up to leave the room. Marie was surprised at his sudden temper change. She was becoming use to it but she was trying to be nice and he seemed to just get irritated. He made her feel worth something this morning and now he didn't want to even touch her. It hurt her deep down but she wasn't going to show it, she did tell him he was only her friend.

Logan loaded the washing machine roughly and slammed the lid. He leaned his weight on his elbows on top of it with his head hanging between his arms. It took all he had not to rip the damn machine out of the wall and throw it into the yard. Instead he shook it violently, growling curse words. He wanted Marie, he wanted her and needed her so badly but it wasn't fair to her. He should let go of his wife first so he can give Marie his entire self. He knew he hurt Marie with his words, he knew she wanted and needed him just as badly. How selfish of him to have taken her that morning just to push her away. "FUUUUUCK!" he yelled slamming his fist into the machine's lid make a huge dent.

Anna Marie could hear the muffled sounds of his anger. She flopped back on the bed with her legs still dangling over the foot. Just as one tear rolled down the side of her face her cell phone started going off.

"Hello, Lucy? Hello, I can't hear you, you are breaking up, Lucy are you there?" Marie pulled the phone from her ear to check her signal, it was fine and the caller ID had Lucy's name across it. Suddenly a load static noise boomed and then the phone line was clear.

" Anna, can you hear me now?" Lucy sounded panicked

"Yeah Luc, I'm here, are you okay?" Anna was afraid to move, fearing she would loose reception.

"Listen carefully, Anna, You and Logan need to get out as soon as you can. I know the Buick doesn't run but there is also a key to my grandfathers old Harley on the ring. My Mom will kill me but take it and leave. My Job called me today and said there were two suits asking about me and where I lived. Luckily my co-worker claimed they didn't know anything about my personal life or address. I haven't gone home but I can meet up with you and give you some cash. " Lucy was scared to death.

"Lucy thank you, and don't worry about the money we can make do. Please stay safe and lay low for a while. Love you." Anna knew she wouldn't see her friend again.

"Love you t-" the line disconnected and like that Lucy was gone.

Marie rushed out to the Laundry room in the garage to explain to Logan what Lucy had just said. Logan immediately dug his wet clothes out of the washing machine and Marie's shorts. They both rushed to wiggle on their soaked clothes. Logan found a duffle bag in one of the small closets and they both gathered what ever in date-canned food they could. Logan strapped the bag on the back of the bike with a few bungee cords, along with a small empty gas can and a few sleeping bags that were stashed high up on a garage shelf.

"Get ready to rough it Marie, we don't have money so we are going to be traveling the old fashion way." Logan smirked at her jaw dropped face.

"What the hell does that mean?" Anna asked wondering what she was in for.

Logan just handed her a helmet," just put this on and hang on tight."

Logan gave the crank lever a kick and the bike growled into a roar. Marie had never been on the back of a bike before. She squeezed onto Logan so tight he thought she was going to crush him. She buried her eyes into his back scared to look at the fast moving ground. Eventually the sound of the bike became normal to her and she even started to look around, easing up her grip on Logan. It was actually pretty nice.

Logan took every back woods road he could find, hoping to stay out of sight. Unfortunately they needed to get gas and had no money. The daylight was fading fast and it would become unsafe to travel through the woods. If Logan remembered correctly there was a small cabin about twenty minutes up the road from where they were. He was traveling the same way he came into the city hoping they could reach city line by noon tomorrow.

They made it to the cabin just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. They both climbed off the bike straightening out their air-dried clothes and helmet hair. Logan knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a small humped over old man holding a rifle demanded, opening the door.

"Hey sir, my name is Laura and this is my husband Cal.", it rolled off her tongue with the best southern charm she could muster up. " We are low on gas and money and was wondering if there was any way you could help us out. We can trade labor for shelter and gas." She offered smiling sweetly at him.

" Well the two of you seem like a nice couple. I have a barn roof needing a patch and the lady can feed the livestock in the barn. Y'all can stay in the barn loft for a few nights and I'll be happy to share some of stew for dinner. You can park your bike in the shed next to the barn where there are a few cans of gasoline. Be cleaned up and at the table in ten minutes if you plan on getting food before the dogs do." The man said as he went back into the house.

Marie and Logan went to a small washroom in the barn, used for cleaning anything that didn't live inside the house. They had forgotten to stop and eat anything they had packed; they were in such a rush to get as far as they could from the city it slipped their minds. After dinner, they cleared the table and did the dishes. Logan watched her washing each dish, meeting eyes with her every time she handed him one to dry and put up. They didn't speak they just did their job to the sound of running sink water. After they finished the dishes they thanked the old man and walked out to the barn.

Logan climbed up to the loft with their sleeping bags and a lantern the man had as his barn lighting. Meanwhile Marie feed all the animals, which were just a few chickens and milk goats. The goats were very affectionate toward her, begging for a scratch between the horns. So she sat down on a milk stool to pet them both. She could hear Logan cleaning out an area for them to sleep.

" The sleeping bags are ready." He didn't have to speak loud; she could hear him through the cracks above her head. " I am going to go on to sleep so I can patch the roof at sunrise. We need to be gone as soon as we can."

"Okay, goodnight." He heard her say in a sweet ringing tone. He nestled down into his sleeping bag, just listening to her praise the loving goats.

"She was a little older than you." The sound of Logan's voice made her go silent. ," She was beautiful; she had a singing voice like a bird. I met her through an old friend of mine's sister. We instantly were inseparable; we were one in the same. I never imagined I would be with out her. We were only married six months before she died. Some how it got out that I was a freak, able to heal myself at a higher speed than anyone they had heard of. They wanted an unstoppable monster to do their bidding and I refused. So they surrounded our home, we couldn't see them, they were hidden in the woods. My wife tried to reason with one of them, begging them to just leave us alone. They opened fire on her killing her where she stood, I couldn't get to her fast enough before they knocked me out with a dart. The next thing I know I wake up in some water tank in so much pain I thought I was burning alive." By this time his voice was so soft and quite Marie had to strain to hear him. "They were running a bone transformation experiment on me, it changed my bones to metal and retractable claws. I became more of a freak than I had ever been. She died so they could turn me into a weapon, had I agreed to do the experiment in the first place she would still be alive." Marie could tell he wanted to cry if he wasn't already but she stayed where she was and just listened.

"I am so sorry, Logan." She whispered, looking up at the underneath of the loft.

" The worst part," he said," is she was pregnant with our child. They ripped away my entire family not just her." She heard him shift sides, a sign that he was done talking for the night. She gave the goats one more quick scratch apiece, washed her hands and face, and climbed up to slither in next to him in her separate sleeping bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan had been awake for a few hours now. He could see the sky through the barn window; it was starting to redden with the sunrise. He originally had wanted to already be working on patching the tin roof but couldn't seem to get up. He just laid there pondering whether or not he had said too much last night. He had not shared anything about his life before he became what he is now. It didn't help that when he opened his eyes Marie had wiggled close into him with her arm over his chest and her face buried close into his neck. Feeling her warm breath on his skin made him never wanted to move. The barn was so peaceful, nothing like their past few days. He felt a wave of butterflies in his stomach and a slight content smile spread on his face. If only he could express how she makes him feel.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he gently rolled Marie off of his chest and arm. His neck felt so cold after having her snuggled there. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and ran his hand through his hair before pulling on his boots and climbing down from the loft. He lite a lantern close to the washroom and gave his face a quick cold water bath. Now he just needed to get together some tools. He walked around stopping to check on the animals as he went. They were all asleep aside from one of the goats urging him for a scratch. Logan gave him a quick pet while he scanned the barn. He finally noticed a small toolbox stored on a wall shelf under the loft and a ladder slide up into the rafters. Wiping his hands off on his pants he gathered up the tools and walked out of the barn.

The loud sliding of the barn door made Marie jerk awake in fear. She panicked when she noticed Logan was no longer beside her. She sat silently in her sleeping bag too nervous to yell for him. The last few days has made her terrified of being alone, much less waking up to a lantern lite barn all by herself. A sudden loud slam on the outside of the barn made a scream lurch itself out of her throat. Before she could gather her thoughts, Logan pushed open the barn loft window from the outside, " what's wrong? what is it?", Logan growled.

"Uh, uh, um, you scared the tar out of me. I woke up in the dark and you were gone. Then you slammed the ladder against the barn, I panicked." Marie said slightly embarrassed.

" Oh okay, well I am going to be on the roof patching it. Your pet goats seem to be missing you already." He said with a smile, reaching up to rub the side of his neck with a little smirk. " Yell for me if you need anything."

Marie rushed out of her sleeping bag to get started on her chores. She feed all the animals and gave them all equal amounts of rubs and affection. She decided to go to the house to see if there was anything else the old man needed. Marie knocked several times with no answer, she checked her watch and it was close to breakfast time. She knocked harder and still no answer. Feeling awkward to continually bang on a strangers door she hoped back of the porch and headed back to the barn. She climbed the ladder to the roof where Logan had been hammering away as quickly as possible.

" Hey, Kid what is it, you look worried?" he asked turning to sit down next to her on the roof.

She couldn't help but note how sexy he looked shirtless with leather work gloves on. Every muscle glistened with the dew of sweat. She wanted to have him right there and then. She shook her head hoping he didn't catch her mouth hanging open gawking at him like a weirdo.

"I went to the house and no one answered the door, you think he is okay? I mean something feels really weird about it." she said

" I don't know, I can go check. You stay put." Logan climbed down the ladder two steps at a time. He did feel something off the closer he got to the house. Something smelled unusual and unwelcoming. He didn't bother knocking; instead he turned the knob and the door popped open. He slowly eased through the door as not to make any noise. He checked the entire down stairs and couldn't find anyone not even the cat he had spotted early that morning in the window. Logan noticed the weird smell coming from up stairs. Stopping for a brief moment before continue up the screeching staircase. He checked each room as he went down the narrow hallway. He stopped outside of a small bathroom when he heard a cat meowing but nothing else. The door was cracked, so he slowly pushed it open. The smell almost knocked him down. The old man laid face down in a puddle of his own blood and body fluids.

Stumbling backwards out of the bathroom Logan caught wind of Marie screaming outside. With no time to waste, he rushed to a nearby window and leaped out onto the roof. With out one thought he cleared the distance between the roof and the top of the old man's truck. His claws were out before he hit the ground. There were three men trying to get Marie off the barn roof. One had already made it halfway up the ladder. Logan's animalistic nature unleashed as he ran full speed at the men on the ground. He knew he had to get to Marie before the other man did.

Slicing through the air at lightning speeds the first man he came to was gutted from naval to chin. Just as quickly he sliced the second mans head clean off. Leaping up the ladder in cat like motion, Logan reached the top only to see the third man on his knees and Marie touching his face. Logan slowed his pace to a stop. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man could hardly breath aside from large gasp for air. He looked as though all of his veins were about to explode through his skin. He looked like he was being sucked dry of his life.

Logan just stood there watching, moving his eyes from the man to Marie. Her face was blank of an expression almost like she was in a trance.

"Anna, Anna, MARIE!" Logan started off in a quit tone to a shout.

Marie snapped her head to face him while her body stayed locked in position. It was chilling to him. She starred at him for a moment until her eyes rolled back into her head and her body gave way. In one swift jump forward Logan caught her before she fell. He couldn't say the same for the man as his pale veiny body fell limp and rolled off the roof with a loud bone-crushing thud to the ground. Marie's eyes blinked as if she was just waking up.

"W, W, W, What just happened? The last thing I remember is someone grabbing me." She said struggling to use her own strength to sit up.

"I honestly haven't a clue what just happened to you, but I do know the old man is dead and we have two slaughtered men and one drained of his life. An ability they know I don't have. We need to pack up and go before more arrive to find out they could bag two freaks instead of just one." Logan said pulling her to her feet. "go gather up our sleeping bags, I am going to get more food from the house, Let's roll out asap."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After hours of riding trails through the woods, Marie was stressed out and exhausted. Logan and her had not spoken much since there was a constant rev of the motorcycle's engine. She was hugged tight to Logan's back deep in thought. She had never used her powers to that extent before. She had uncontrolled accidents with her ex-boyfriend before but those were brief touches. She had never willed her powers against someone in her whole life, apparently willing them only made their outcome more deadly. Even though her powers had frightened her she no longer feared the men after them, she no longer felt helpless. For the first time she felt like she was complete.

Logan had been searching his brain for any memory of a safe place this far into the woods. If he was right about their location there was an abandoned underground storm shelter a few more miles from where they were.

"Hang on tight Marie, We are going off the trail and hopefully off the grid for a night or two." Logan said as he cut out into the untraveled forest.

He was praying that it was still a safe place and not discovered by any drifters or campers. Logan brought the bike to a complete stop when they reached the bottom of a high cliff.

"Come on Marie, no bike from here." He said gesturing for her to climb off the back.

"Why?" She said twisting her face up in confusion.

Logan grumbled and growled around for the answer he knew would bring up more questions about his past. He decided to dodge the full explanation and cut it short. "There is an old shelter built into the cliff but I don't want to set up an alert to any squatters that may be around here that they have company. I would rather scope out the territory before actually arriving there."

"Sounds good to me." Marie said trying not to give him a questionnaire on how he knows about this place.

Logan grabbed her hand to lead her close behind him. He didn't want any distance between them if he could help it. They trailed down into the woods giving some distance from the cliff but still keeping sight of it. Logan led her around stopping every now and again to look around and sniff the air for any sign of strangers.

"What is with the sniffing, are you an animal or something?" she said with a cute little smirk

"Ha-ha, real funny Marie, You know I'm an animal." He said stepping back a few steps so he was pressed against her smiling down at her face.

She felt herself get slightly aroused, but before she could respond, Logan was tugging her through the woods again. The whole time she was looking at his back as his muscles slightly shown through the fabric of his shirt and his jeans fit him just right. What she wouldn't give to have him inside her again. He was an animal in everyway and she loved it.

Logan slowed to a stop and squatted down behind a huge rotting log. He pulled her down with him, peeking over the fallen tree and pointing, "See that cave, it leads to a tunnel that travels down into the base of the cliff to the shelter. There are three metal code locked doors through out the tunnel. If we are lucky the code I have still works and the computer system is still up for running smoothly…It looks clear and I can't smell anything other than nature, lets go check it out."

"And how do you know about this place?" she couldn't let the question go unasked any longer.

"That's up for discussion in a less stressful time than we are in now." He said.

The cave was dark but not so much that they couldn't see anything. Logan pulled her through the darkness, sniffing here and there until they stopped in front of a huge shadow of a machine. Logan flipped a few levers and hit a few buttons kicking the machine into a low humming type growl. A few lights even further into the cave flickered into a small glow. The lights were on each side of a large vault style metal door with some type of scanner next to it. Marie searched around for any type of labeling saying what it was or where they were, all she could read was a small Stark Industries label.

Logan stepped up beside her to the scanner, a blue light laser scanned over his face as he mouthed a few words without sound. The door squealed quietly as it unlocked from the inside and rolled back into the wall exposing a hardly lit tunnel. As they traveled down the tunnel, Logan got scanned at each door and mouthed the silent words that opened each one. The sound of the huge doors sliding shut immediately behind them, made Marie feel more like she was falling into a well rather than walking into a tunnel, it was Closter phobic in the small tunnel. Their footsteps echoed for what felt like miles of walking.

"Last one I promise." Logan said smiling at her.

When the last door slide open it revealed a bunker the size of a one-bedroom apartment.

"What is this place?" Marie said looking around with her jaw dropped.

" Years back I ran into a man who called himself Banner, He is a professional at falling off the grid. After hearing my background of how I became the way that I am, He offered me accesses to a few locations around the world that would provide me safety incase of an emergency. He was also hunted for a long time before he found a place with S.H.I.E.L.D, the shadow agency that no one knows about but the people who join with them. I only know through Banner but have never told anyone aside from you." He said leaning his waist against the cabinets in the bunker kitchen.

"Why were you not asked to join S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked hesitantly, not sure if she should have even asked.

" I asked Banner to keep me a secret, to never tell anyone about me. I don't want to belong to someone other than myself. I am not a super hero; I am a mutant with a bad temper and a selfish streak. So far I guess he kept his word." Logan looked down at his foot as he slid it over the tiles in the floor. " Banner never told me why S.H.I.E.L.D wanted him and I never asked. I just know he can disappear when he needs too. Thank God for us, huh?"

"I tend to disagree with your view of yourself. You came back for me when you could have ran. You have put yourself in harms way to protect me, a girl you just met. A Mutant, yes, selfish, bad temper, and a murderer, not so much." She said with a side ways grin.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt okay with being what he is. Marie settled his thoughts; she made being a mutant normal. He just stared at her with a little smirk on his face. He was amazed that after all they had faced in the last week that she could smile and make him smile. She filled a void that had been empty. He felt like a schoolboy with a crush.

Marie circled the counter to be next to him. She lifted herself on to the counter pressing her knee to his elbow. Logan reached over and put his hand on her thigh giving it a light squeeze. She ran her fingers up the nape of his neck into his hair just to return the affection. The feel of her fingers in his hair made him want her more than ever. He pushed himself between her knees and grabbed her butt to pull her center closer to his waist. Once she was as close to him as she could get, Logan wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her chest and body so close she thought she couldn't breath. Logan buried his face into her neck and gave her small kisses down the top of her shoulder, only to stop and rest his chin there.

" I need to go out and get the bike before anyone discovers It. ", he said softly into her ear. Giving her one last soft sweet kiss on the neck he let go of her and walked away. She watched him, grinning until he was done unlocking the door. Logan looked back giving her a flirty smile in return before disappearing through the exit.

It didn't take long for Logan to get back rolling the motorcycle through the entrance. Marie was laying on the couch waiting in the slightly silent buzz of the florescent li ceiling.

"Marie where ya at?" Logan couldn't see her, seeing as the couch's back faced the door

"Ya know, you would think someone with this kind of intelligence would make themselves a bigger hideout. I couldn't find the bedroom or even a shower. There is, Thank God, a small half bath in the kitchen but where the hell am I suppose to wash off three nights of camping and days of motorcycle exhaust?" Marie said sticking her head over the back of the couch to look at him.

Logan walked over to a small button panel on the wall that resembled an alarm system unit. With each push of a button the stone walls slid back into themselves revealing several rooms divided by frosted glass walls. She could see a master bedroom with a huge luxury bathroom to her right. There was another small room with a small full bath and a single bed beside the master bedroom. The wall in front of the couch opened to an amazing entertainment system and security camera monitors. A coffee table lifted up from out of the floor along with two side tables. To the left there was some kind of lab with several computers, monitors, and lab equipment.

" Welcome back Wolverine, all systems are set to your preference, is there anything else I can assist you with this afternoon?" A ladies voice sounded from speakers all over the bunker.

"Nice to hear your voice again Lila, we are just settling in, block all vocal access unless it is Banner himself, and if you don't mind please send a request for a new vocal access to be added to the gates, to Banner." Logan said

"Yes Wolverine, immediately." Lila responded.

" Wolverine?" Marie asked.

Logan put up one finger telling her to hold on one minute. He went to the smallest room and pulled something out of the bedside table. He handed her a chain with two dog tags hanging from it. They were weathered but you could still read the name Wolverine on them.

"What are these for?" Marie asked turning them over and over in her palm.

"Wolverine was my code name when I fought for a highly trained section of the military called Reaper. We were hired to check off the Presidents hit list. We were a group of shadows that were unseen, undetected, and untraceable. So the men who are after me knew that aside from my healing ability I was already an unknown killer. That was a plus for them to capture me and make me what I am. I left them here so that I wouldn't be a walking target. It worked for a while but somehow or someone found me and gave me away. It is highly possible that at some point they may send Reaper to find us if they haven't already. Our body count is slowly but surely rising." Logan said taking the tags from her hands and slipping them over his head. "Wolverine is the only name Banner knows that is why the systems have been coded with it. Better than using real names, if the system is hacked our private names that we may be living normally under could be compromised."

" Hello Wolverine, This is Banner." His voice echoed over the same speaker system Lila had spoke through. " Who is with you? "

Marie heard all the security cameras turn in their tinted bubbles. She had not noticed them before but was pretty sure they were all looking at her.

"Banner the men that you helped hide me from have found my location, she is a mutant like me. She had managed to control her mutation and keep it hidden from everyone. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for me, she met me this gave away her existence after being attacked by the same men I am being hunted by. I came here with her because I am afraid they may send Reaper after us. We wouldn't stand a chance without a plan." Logan said

"Wolverine can we please discuss this in private in my lab?" Banner said as the lab door opened automatically. " Ma'am please stay where you are." Banner instructed her.

"Okay", Marie said feeling coldly unwelcomed.

"I'll be right back", Logan said with a serious tone. He walked into the lab and the door closed just as it had opened, automatically, but this time Marie heard it lock.

"Wolverine are you crazy bringing a stranger to MY safe house? What if she is a decoy or undercover for the men you hate so much?" Banner exclaimed, making sure Logan had complete understanding that he had breached their agreement about the use of the bunker. "I gave you permission to use it, only you, no one else."

Logan gritted his teeth pacing the floor," Banner I am sorry for stepping on your toes but she would have already been dead had I not brought her with me. Those men have already tried to kill her twice. Lucky for her she discovered how to use her powers for protection. Banner if they get their hands on her they could create an unstoppable force. She has powers like I have never seen. With a single touch she can drain a human of their life when she unleashes her power. She is a young mutant not aware of what can truly happen if she doesn't lay low. Please let her stay, you don't have to trust her, but you know you can trust me. She is safe and trustworthy."

"You love her, don't you, you dog." Banner said with a hint of smile in his voice. "She's a hot little thing from what I can see." His voice breaking into a chuckle.

"Shut up Banner you don't know what you are talking about." Logan growled

" Okay she can stay, old friend, but only because you loooove her." Banner continued to joke.

" Thank you for this. If you ever need anything I owe you our lives." Logan said

"That won't be necessary, if someone messes with me I have my own deadly defenses. Lila will get her set up in our system, which will allow her access to every bunker I own. I will shut down my cameras into the bunker to give you privacy but you will still have view of inside and outside security through your monitors. Lila will help you with everything you need. Lila will do a full physical checkup on her just to double check your instincts. Good luck." Banner disconnected and automatically unlocked the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lila came over the intercom," Wolverine She is needed in the lab for her physical assessment."

Logan gesture toward Marie and they both began to walk toward the lab.

"Wolverine you must remain outside. The only person allowed to know her results, will be Banner. He is the only one to have access to her files." Lila said informatively.

"It's okay Lo…Wolverine, I will be fine." Marie stumbled over his name. She stepped into the lab cringing at the sound of the door bolting behind her.

" Please remove all your clothing and step into the chamber to your left." Lila instructed.

"Um Lila can anyone see me, like Banner?" She didn't like the idea of a stranger seeing her naked like a TV. Show or some weird Internet recording.

"No he can not." Lila responded.

Marie undressed and did as she was told. The chamber was like a teleport she had seen in Star Trek, a round tube of glass, but this tube rotated to seal off the doorway. A circular scanner powered up with a load buzzing noise. It glided slowly down her and then back up several times while Lila responded to its readings.

" According to the readings you are a mutant. You have the unique ability to drain non-mutants of their life force. In doing so your ability creates a self-healing energy inside your body. If you were to touch a being with self healing abilities your mutation could cause them great pain but not death unless otherwise willed it. Coming into contact with any other mutant would allow you to mimic their mutation with in limits. Their mutation would have to be born into them not made into them. You have eighty percent control over your abilities. You can control them in through general touch, self-defense, and light romantic contact. You cannot control through burst of emotions or stimulation to your mind or nervous system. Your natural body functions are working properly. If my calculations are correct your hormone balance is slightly off which could indicate menstruation, ovulation, stress, sickness, or pregnancy. Your mental state is controlled and balanced. Please step out of the chamber and replace your clothing." Lila rattled off information that Marie wasn't even aware of about her body's function.

Marie rushed to get dressed feeling some what violated. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Banner took over intercom controls.

" Lila has updated me on your status and health. She sent me your readings and if I am not mistaking your hormone reading indicates that your period is late by three to five days. Ms. Whoever you are have you considered taking a pregnancy test?" Banner asked in a condescending tone.

"No, I'm sorry, don't you think that is a little personal?" Marie sneered

"Ms. Whoever you are staying in one of my homes at the risk of everyone you have now come in contact with, with mutant powers that could destroy a person with a single touch, I will ask whatever I damn well please." Banner said calmly.

"No, I have not even thought about my cycle. I have been so stressed out that I wouldn't doubt if I missed it completely." Marie said softly.

" As Wolverine's friend speaking, you need to take a test to rule out pregnancy, if the two of you are having intercourse, just a thought, that is completely up to you. The chamber is not programmed for testing pregnancies as I mostly use it for myself, and I assure you I am not pregnant." Banner laughed " though I am laughing it is a serious matter that both of you should consider. I will add the testing program to the chamber just incase you decide to checkup on that possibility."

" Banner when I was sixteen my parents, after exhausting every thing possible to help my mutation, took me to a doctor under secrecy. He could not tell much about my issue but did tell them that I maybe sterile due to this abnormality. I always just assume this would not be possible for me seeing as he assured my parents that ninety-nine percent of mutations cause sterilization in the mutated person." She said looking down at her hands.

" Going by my readings that isn't the case. On a different note I have programmed your facial structure into the gate system allowing you the access Wolverine requested. Since you did not come tagged as Wolverine did, you will be referred to as Rogue, as you are a mutant, beautiful but defected by humans terms. Just to keep things in order, I also created these for you mimicking the idea from Wolverines." Banner said as a glass tube delivered a capsule next to the speaker he was talking to her from. Inside she found a chain with a tag stamped with "Rogue". " This is so you remember who you are and the word you must mouth during your access scanning. Well Rogue I hope you think about what we discussed." Marie heard the speaker click and it was back to Lila.

"Thank you for your cooperation Rogue." Lila said as the door unlocked and opened.

Logan was pacing outside of the door. "So how did it go?"

Marie held out her tag to show him her name before pulling it over her head.

"Okay but how did it go?" Logan asked again

"I am perfectly healthy and apparently only deadly to humans but can mimic mutant powers of others." She said.

"But you don't mimic mine." Logan said releasing his claws.

" I can only mimic naturally born mutations, not man made ones. When I touch someone I can steal their life energy to self heal. That is why you can touch me, I cause you pain but you heal so quickly you can't completely die unless I absolutely want to kill you. Lila said I am only eighty percent in control over my mutation guessing because I have concealed it more than I have released it." Marie explained.

"Something tells me that these men found a new target to bag." Logan said. "Well kid, I am exhausted I am gonna shower and go to bed."

"I think I am going to stay up a little longer and see what's on the tube." Marie said trying to clear her head of the conversation she had with Banner. He was right about getting tested but there was no way she was going to worry Logan unnecessarily.

"Night." Logan said as he pulled off his shirt and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

Marie watched TV for what seemed like hours. Logan had turned out the lights of the master bedroom forever ago. She walked into the lab and sat down staring at the chamber, debating on what she should do. No matter what Banner knew and if she didn't say something to Logan there was a chance Banner would over ride her privacy and tell him the possibility of their future. Each time she walked into the lab she would change her mind, mumbling to herself and each time she decided not to go through with it. She just wasn't ready.

Marie made her way to the master bed and climbed in next to Logan. He was lying on his stomach with his face away from her. She ran her fingers across his back lightly before kissing his shoulder blade goodnight. Logan shifted to face her, blinking awake.

" What took you so long to come get some sleep? I waited on you as long as my eyes would stay open." Logan said tugging at her to cuddle in closer to him.

She was still in a seated position so Logan had pulled her to him to rest his head on her thigh, squeezing her in a gentle hug around her upper leg.

"I just needed a moment to wrap my head around what I am, what I could become. It is scary but comforting to know how I operate." She said petting his hair.

She wiggled down to spoon with him, "Can we stay here longer than a few days? I just want a break from running." Marie whispered to him.

"Sure, we should be safe here. Banner will help us map out a plan in the morning though. He knows more about how to get around secret agencies." He said snuggling his face into the nape of her neck.

It wasn't long before she could feel his breathing change as he drifted back into sleep. She laid there until her eyes gave way on her, sleep was just one of the humanly things her body requested. In the past few days she could feel herself overwhelmed and tired before she needed to be. She would force herself awake until an energy burst would kick in.

The next morning Marie woke up to Logan shacking her awake, " Kid wakeup!" He growled.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, what is it?" She stammered around.

"Why is it that you felt you should lie to me!" he demanded.

He grabbed her by the arm dragging her out the bedroom across the slick floors of the bunker.

"Pick what you call me wisely we won't be using casualties around here!" He said still dragging her.

"Wolverine, Stop it, you are hurting me!" She whined, pushing back sobs. She had never seen him like this toward her.

He stopped immediately and jerked her to her feet.

"What the hell is your problem!" She yelled at him.

"Get your ass in the God damn chamber now before I make you!" He roared

She stood there staring at him through her tears that started to tumble down her face.

"Banner you asshole, you said my files were private!, Banner I know you are there you better start talking!" She sobbed. She felt completely humiliated and hurt.

"Rogue, I didn't tell him anything. I simply forgot to mention that Lila announces any updates being made to her from an outside source." Banner said

"You fucking liar, you didn't forget, you meant to screw me over." She yelled.

"Oh really, he screwed you over, what about me, you lied to me about your results. How long were you going to wait to take the test or talk to me about it!" Logan's voice had calmed a little, he had almost sounded like he might cry. "Damn it Rogue, you know how I feel about you, why would you try to hide this from me?"

She could see the tears building in his eyes. "No I don't know, last time I checked we were just friends!" she said glaring at him. "Who the hell wants to hear that their fuck buddy might be knocked up? "

Logan starred at her silently for a moment, "Rogue, I…I…"

"Shut the fuck up." She whispered as she stomped past him into the lab. He followed her and sat down at the desk gritting his teeth. Marie stripped off her panties and tank top to climb into the chamber.

"Lila does not have the ability to announce results other than hormonal fluctuations. I can tell you a more positive result." Banner said quietly over the intercom.

The chamber twisted shut and began its scans. Marie stood still glaring at Logan with her palms clinched. Logan could see the tears falling from her chin and slowly rolling down her bare chest to her belly button. He wanted so bad to take back how he had treated her. He didn't know what he was thinking handling her that way. The sight of her like that just overwhelmed him in guilt.

" Rogue, you still have not had your menstruation and your hormones have elevated since yesterday. Judging by the readings you are indeed pregnant by both the computers program and my own look at your reading. You can exit the chamber now." Banner said in a voice that sounded like he was walking on eggshells.

Marie gathered up her clothes, hugging them to her bare chest "There you go, is that what you wanted to hear Wolverine. Congratulations you're going to be a dad!" she hissed through gritted teeth. She moved so close to his face the tip of her nose was touching his. " Now go fuck yourself."

She shifted back onto her heels taking a few barefoot steps back before turning and walking out. Logan leaned his head into his hands growling in anger as he watched his tears hit the glass desktop in a puddle. He sat there for a few moments staring down at the salty tear pool. His attention jerked immediately to point, when he heard the vault door opening.

"Lila lock down all access passwords please." Logan demanded

"Access Locked down." Lila announce privately into the lab.

Logan walked out of the lab to see Marie standing at the door.

"Where ya going Kid?" He asked in a tone that made her turn to face him. Her face was still flustered and crying.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a kid!" she said rushing toward him pushing him back a few steps. She pushed him over and over again until he finally refused to budge. He understood her anger toward him, he was angry with himself for how he had acted. As she pulled back for another shove and made contact he wrapped her into his chest until she gave way to defeat. She could do nothing else but sob and cling on to him. He pulled her bag off her back and dropped to the floor to get a better grip around her. He lifted her legs up around his waist and carried her to the master bedroom.

With her still wrapped around him he crawled up the bed to let her rest on to the mattress underneath him. He cupped each side of her head in his hands lovingly using his thumbs to push the tears off her cheeks as he kissed her lips. She stifled back her sobs as she kissed him back, each kiss making her ache between her legs to her very core. Logan kissed down her neck to the zipper on her top. He wordlessly unzipped it and continued to kiss down her body. He could taste the salt from the tears that had ran down her naked body in the chamber. He pushed her top open to reveal her breast and stomach. He stopped for a moment resting his forehead on her abdomen while running his hands up and under the sides of her rib cage.

Marie sat up gently urging him to roll over onto his back. She stepped off the foot of the bed to undo and pull his pants and underwear off of him. She took off her own pants before crawling up to straddle him. She tugged at his shirt for him to lean up and strip it off. Before his shirt even his the floor he was hugging her torso to his chest as his mouth nibbled at her breast. She made him want to over take her completely with her zipper top hanging onto the shoulders of her naked body. There was something about the small amount of fabric that drove him mad but he refrained. Marie crawled down between his legs until his hard dick was brushing her soft cheeks as she kissed his hipbones before licking all the way up the base to the tip of his member. She used her tongue to tease the tip slowly beginning to push inch by inch into her mouth, fastening her pace as she went. She slid one hand under hit nuts and began to massage them gently. Logan could hardly stand it; he could feel the animal in him trying to escape.

Feeling his wild coming out he reached down grabbing Marie's hair, pulling her mouth off of his shaft. She let out a small noise of pain and pleasure as he pulled her hard enough to force her body to kneel with an arched back and chin to the ceiling. He shifted his weight to his knees, still holding her into position he sucked hard on her nipples giving each one a bite. She moaned loudly at each small tug of her hair and tease of her breast. He trailed his tongue up her neck until he was able to kiss her lips again. He pulled her closely chest-to-chest. The weight of his fist tangled in her hair made her unable to move until he released his grip. He pulled her into deep passionate kisses with his palms cupping her neck and his fingers ran up into her hair. He pulled away for a brief moment to look into her eyes.

"I want you, Marie, I want all of you. Always," He whispered before kissing her again.

Marie hugged him as tight as she could. Logan twisted her onto her back and gently began to press into her. With each thrust it made her moan and with every moment he climbed deeper inside of her to the point she couldn't help but scream in pleasure. He was relentless when it came to love making, he would carry her to the point of orgasm with in minutes. She felt her self begin to tighten onto his penis. He obviously could to because she would feel him brace himself for her impact. As she released her energies on to him it seemed to make him want her more. He pulled out and flipped her into doggy position and started pounding into her it force the breathe from her lungs. She was already about to cum again when he reached up and snatched her hair hard forcing her to, immediately as his warm liquids seeped into her. He kissed her back before rolling onto the pillow next to her. They both laid there breathless for several minutes before either of them broke the silence that had suddenly blanketed the room.

" If you think I'm over being mad at you, then you know nothing about a southern woman." She said as he pulled her into spoon her.

"Your sexier when you are mad at me." He said kissing at the nape of her neck.

"Logan, are we going to be okay? I mean are you angry about our situation?" she asked sheepishly.

" Marie, I could never be angry over that, I was angry over you lying to me. You can tell me anything, please don't underestimate my feeling for you." He said

"And what are your feelings, I understand you want me but that is a lustful statement." She said

She heard him release a deep breath and allowed the room to fall completely silent, dodging yet again another answer to a question.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marie woke up to noises in the kitchen. After the night she had she hardly remembered where she was for a brief moment. Her whole body ached from a long night of stress and sex. She didn't keep count but she new they were up the rest of the night for hours at a time. She slithered out from under the covers and slipped on her panties and one of Logan's shirts that had been thrown to her side of the bed in the confusion of pure passion.

She could smell bacon and eggs through out the entire bunker. It made her stomach turn sour and she rushed to the master bath covering her mouth. She dry heaved so painfully she thought she was going to pass out. _Surely it is to early for this, _she thought to herself. She pulled herself up off the floor and washed her face with a cool rag. She couldn't stand the smell, she had to get out. She pulled on her jeans and jacket and rushed out of the room.

"Wolverine, I'm stepping out!" Marie said, in a hurry to the exit trying to hold her breath.

" Rogue you can't go out there alone, besides I made you breakfast", he said with a prideful smile holding up the sizzling egg frying in the pan.

Marie covered her mouth feeling the heaving trying to begin again. "Oh God", she said feeling like she was turning green." I..I..need out, like, right now!" Logan was walking toward her by the time the vault door opened for her.

"You don't look so good.," he said as his smile melted into a more concerned look. " You sure you'll be okay going up by yourself?" he asked rubbing her upper arms up and down with his hands.

"Um yeeeah", she said blowing him off and rushing up the tunnel; If she didn't get fresh air she was either going to puke or die from suffocation. Finally after what felt like forever she made it to the cliffs opening, leaning against the wall she heaved for fresh air until her nausea faded.

Logan finished up cooking and cleaning up his mess. He put the food in the oven to keep it warm until Marie got back incase she wanted any. "Lila give me access to the outside security cameras, please." It had seemed to long for Marie to be gone.

"Security access granted." Lila replied as the wall slide back to reveal the TV and security monitors.

Logan could see the entrance to the cave where he could see Marie sitting on a rock leaned over her knees. The security camera also picked up the edge of the surrounding woods. Logan watched Marie hoping she would feel better soon. As he starred at her he noticed a shadow in the woods. He couldn't make out what it was but it was changing shape as if it were moving. Logan felt panic flood his face.

"Lila tell Rogue to fall back into the bunker, announce outside warnings to any intruders, Boot up any ammunition you have for outside defense, and get Banner on the intercom immediately." He demanded, heading toward the exit, glancing back at the monitors. He paused to take notice that the shadow had disappeared

And so had Marie. With haste he scanned though each door as quickly as possible. He didn't know what to do except pray that what or whoever it was hadn't gotten Marie.

He was moving as quickly as he could without slicing through the doors. If it was nothing he would destroy their main defenses and leave them vulnerable. Finally Logan stumbled out into the darkness of the cave. Sliding to a stop he couldn't see Marie or anything else for that matter except the light from the outside of the cave. He had to depend on his smell. He picked up a scent he couldn't place and couldn't decide if it were an animal or a human, or both.

"Wolverine, there is something out there." he heard Marie whisper out from behind the large generator that stayed hidden no matter what hour it was. She peeked out at him, " Something was moving through the woods by foot and then suddenly I could hear it moving through the tree tops." she said still whispering. " I could never set my sights on it."

" Rogue we need to get inside now and talk to Banner. He isn't gonna like this one bit." he said gesturing for her to follow him back into the bunker. Banner was on the intercom waiting for their return.

"You needed to speak to me. I see that the whole bunker is prepared for intruders. What is going on?" Banner asked.

" Rogue needed some fresh air this morning so she went outside the bunker. Watching her I noticed something in the woods, a shadow that I couldn't seem to make out. I think this bunker has been unearthed. Rogue said there was something moving through the woods and then shifted to the tops of the trees. Is there anything that you know of with that kind of ability?" Logan asked.

" There are several abilities out there that have yet to ever been seen. Rogue, for instance, she is the only one ever reported to have her special talents. It could be anything." Banner said.

" I couldn't tell by its smell, it smelled like an animal but also like a human." Logan said perplexed.

" A mutant that possess animalistic qualities can register as either through their smell. Like you Wolverine, You are both human and animal in a way." Banner said.

" Well that makes more sense. I never considered that." Logan said looking down at the ground for a second.

"Okay well lets keep the outside in arms and ready to attack anyone who steps foot in the cave without asking first. Rogue are you okay?" Logan asked drawing her into a hug around her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine, Just shook up a bit, it was so fast and seemed to have went from ground to tree top in a matter of seconds. I didn't know what to do except hide." She looked down feeling like a coward.

" Um guys I hate to burst your bubble", Banner said but you had better take a better look at the security cams. Looks like we definitely have company."

Logan spun on his heel to see what Banner meant. "Holy Shit, This isn't good, not at all." He said with a jaw dropped expression on his face.

" According to Lila's structural recognition readings, that is a mutant know as Sabertooth. Wolverine his file says that you are..." Banner gave brief pause in surprise.

" Yep he's my brother, Victor." Logan interrupted.

"Banner give me the outside intercom please." Logan demanded more than he asked.

"Now hold your horses Wolverine you need a plan before you stir this guy up, give me a second to think." Banner said.

Logan heard a shifting sound in the ceiling of the bunker. He stepped back a few steps as a spiral staircase twisted down out of the ceiling. To Logan's surprise Banner came trotting down the stairs.

" Where the hell did you come from?" Logan said in amazement.

" I built an extra apartment above this but it's entrance is much further away. It has a vehicle transport tunnel so I can drive into it." Banner explained.

Rogue stepped a few steps back keeping her distance. Banner and Logan both noticed her awkward behavior but brushed it off to not feeling well.

"Okay well it is nice to have a little back up though I don't know what a science geek is gonna do to help us with Sabertooth. "Logan said nudging Banner with his elbow as they looked at the monitor.

Logan decided he needed to see what Sabertooth wanted but wasn't ready for a face-to-face sibling bonding.

"Victor, what are you doing here?" Logan's voice cracked out of the exterior intercom.

" Why don't you come out and have a chat.", Victor said looking toward where Logan's voice came from.

" I don't think that is in either of our best interest." Logan said shaking his head as he spoke.

"Oh okay well maybe this will persuade you. ", Victor said walking out of the cameras view, only to return dragging Marie by her hair. Logan could hear her yelp in pain with every tug to her hair.

"What the fuck..." Banner said as they both turned to face Rogue who was sitting on the Kitchen counter. "If that is Rogue, then Who the hell is this...or if this is Rogue and who the hell is that?" Banner felt himself getting annoyed with the situation but he repressed his emotions to try to maintain a calm cool. It would be great if he could stay under wraps because he hated to get angry.

Logan wasted no time "Rogue forgive me if you are really you but we can't take that chance. Get your ass up we are going outside to see what Victor wants." he said with a firm grip around her arm and a claw to her chin. " Now march Kid."

"Lila open the tunnel for completely cleared passage." Banner said following up the rear. "This isn't gonna be good."' He mumbled to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Logan had his claw still pointed at Marie's chin. He was feeling overly anxious as to find out how there are two Rogues. Banner stayed a good distance behind to observe the situation before allowing himself to make it personal. Logan stopped about ten feet from Sabertooth, as he didn't want to fall directly into some trap he had planned.

Logan starred at the Marie Sabertooth had by the hair. Her tank was covered in splattered blood and, as far as he could tell, what smelled like vomit. He felt his heart breaking at the sight of her. She had tears coating her face as she whimper in pain.

"Wolverine, what do you think of my little trophy?" Sabertooth said laying his head slightly back with a chuckle.

" Let her go or I will gut whoever I have here." Logan demanded pressing his claws slightly into his captives neck just enough to draw drops of blood. Then pointing them at Sabertooth as a threat. " I said let her go!"

In that split second of freedom from Wolverines claw Rogue twisted from his grip changing before his eyes. Before he could respond to the attacker she planted several kicks into his chest and one across his face. He slashed back but she back flipped out of his reach only to pause and to stare at him with reptile like eyes and scaly blue skin.

" I think we should be going now, Sabertooth." she said with a calm smirk on her face.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?" Logan demanded to know.

" They call me Mystique and she is no longer your concern." She said

With gritted teeth and drawn claws Logan lunged at her. "She will always be my concern!"

Mystique was faster than anything or anyone he had ever went up against. If he could get his claws in her he could tear her to bits. With every slash she dodged him, it was like fighting a shadow. He swung at her face several times but missed as she planted her fist dead center in his gut, knocking the air from him. He tried to wrap his arms around her to squeeze her but she slide out of grip, pushing herself through his legs and coming up behind him only to kick his knees, collapsing him to the ground.

"Give up Wolvy, You are to slow to catch me." She said walking around him.

No one took notice that Banner had disappeared, not even Sabertooth who had been fixated on the fight. Mystique stood over Logan with her back to the darkness of the cave, when suddenly the ground shook and the cave filled with a monstrous growl. There was something huge engulfing what use to be shadows, making Mystique and Logan backed away from the cave as quickly as they could. All of their faces moved from the ground up as a huge green hulking beast stepped out into the daylight.

"Now it's my turn." The giant growled as he grabbed Mystiques legs out from under her holding her upside down like captured animal. Sabertooth dropped his grip on Marie and bolted up into the nearest tree.

"Watch out!" Logan yelled as Sabertooth leapt from the tree onto the back of the mutant green mountain, digging his claws deep into the nape of it's neck.

"Now you make Hulk Angry! AAARRRGGGHHH!" it growled reaching behind his head ripping Sabertooth off of him. "Both of you are mine!" He said dangling them both at his eye level.

"Wolverine and Rogue must go now.," it said looking down on Logan.

"Thank you friend." Logan said as he scurried to his feet and scooped Marie up in his arms. Logan hurried as fast as he could back down into the bunker. He could here grumbling and feel the shaking of the Earth as Hulk had his way with the intruders. Logan rushed to get their bags packed and ready to go. He ran into the lab and gathered up a few extra items that they would need.

Marie managed to gain her balance enough to sit up from the couch where Logan had laid her down. She could hear him jolting through the bunker gathering up items here and there.

"Rogue do you think you can walk?" Logan asked during a brief pause.

"I don't know, I feel like I have been ran over, but I will do my best." She said running her finger over her pounding head.

"That a girl, we need to get up that stair case and too Banners car." Logan said pulling her up by her arm gently.

The staircase seemed like it reached a mile high, and they needed a quicker pace but Logan didn't want to push Marie harder than he already was. Finally they reach the upper bunker.

"Lila open the garage." Logan shouted.

"Garage opened." Lila responded.

Logan threw there belongs into the back of Banners Jeep. He rushed around to lift Marie into the back set so she could lie down. He climbed in after her and into the drivers seat. Logan fumbled around looking for some way to start it but there wasn't an ignition or anywhere to push a button, nothing.

"Lila can you start Banner's Jeep?' He requested, thinking it was worth a shot. The Jeep roared into use. "Thank You."

Logan slammed it into drive and sped down the tunnel. He had no idea where it leads but he hoped somewhere close to a hospital. He drove through the tunnel for what felt like over an hour only to come out into the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountains. Logan took his best guess and headed north. He had been going non-stop until night began to fall. He was starting to run low on gas and worried about breaking down. The only reason they had made it this long was because Banner's Jeep had been equipped with double gas tanks.

"Logan I think I am going to be sick." Marie said, sounding like she was in horrible pain. She felt like her stomach was going to explode.

"Hang on Kid, I am doing the best I can to get you help." He said reaching back to rub her thigh for a second. He noticed that his hand felt wet, glancing back a few times unable to see in the dark he brought his hand to his face and could smell blood. He hadn't noticed since she was covered in dry blood and vomit, but this was fresh.

He slammed on the breaks and climbed into the back seat to take a look at her. The inside thighs of her jeans were soaked in what looked like black ink in the moonlight.

"What's wrong Logan?" she asked him half out of it.

" Okay Kid, there was an abandon camp sight about a mile back, I am going to turn around and we are going to take a break for the night, Just hang in there." He tried to sound reassuring but he was worried to death and knew this was not at all good.

He found a near by turn around spot in the side of the mountain and headed back a good distance until he saw the abandon camp site. He sat still for a moment after parking trying to find a way to handle the situation that was at hand. Looking back at Marie, she seemed to have fallen asleep or passed out. He knew if she didn't get help that this could end badly.

"Lila are you there? I need to speak to Banner, is it possible to reach him from the car." Logan asked

"Please hold while I connect you." Lila responded. Logan felt a little better that he could at least reach Banner.

"Wolverine, is everyone okay?" Banner asked over the radio.

"Not really, but what the hell was that back there." Logan asked with a light chuckle.

"My alter ego, When I get angry or upset my body reacts by transforming itself into the giant green beast you saw none as The Hulk." Banner said, "Now what did you need?"

"Rogue is in pretty bad shape, first I thought she was just beat up and sore but now she is bleeding out from her privates." Logan said with a weirded out kind of tone.

"Wolverine, if I am going by what you are telling me, it sounds like she is miscarrying. I had worried she might when I first saw her with Sabertooth. He seemed to have beat her pretty badly." Banner said defeated.

"Banner why didn't she just use her powers against him?" Logan wondered

"It is hard to say and I wondered the same thing. It may be possible that he managed to keep her from making contact with him, or he broke her contact before she could kill him. Even though Rogue is deadly she is still a woman and much weaker than Sabertooth. She also has yet to learn how to harness other mutant's powers so the powers render useless." Banner explained in theory.

"She needs help Banner, but I can't continue to push her in this condition. I have to let her rest." Logan said. "Is there anyway to get her to our destination faster?" Logan asked.

"Possibly I can try to contact them and see what suggestion they have. Just rest for tonight." Banner said.

"She may not last all night, we need them her sooner than morning." Logan explained. "She looks pale, it's like I am watching her life drain out of her."

" There is only one other option and it puts you both at risk of dying. You can share your healing powers with her. It won't be like it is in intimacy, her body will naturally drain you of what it needs and it may not stop there. It could kill you. She is too weak to consciously pull her body away in time to save you." Banner said. "It would be suicide to try."

"Thank you for everything Banner, just incase I never get the chance to tell you again. If this goes bad please look out for her and tell her that I love her." Logan said disconnecting from his contact with Banner.

Marie had woken up during their conversation. She just laid there listening and in pain. Now instead of just her body hurting her heart ached as well. Tears tumbled down across her face silently as she took in the loss of their child and even more when she heard him actually say he loved her. She had decided in her mind that she would never let him know she heard him. She wanted him to say it when he was ready. She knew what he was planning on doing to save her and she knew there was nothing that could stop him because she was too weak to fight him off. This may be all there is for them. She drifted back out of consciousness only feeling her heart beat in the darkness of her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Logan unpacked their sleeping bags as quickly as possible and made a make shift tent from an old blanket he found in the back of the Jeep. He climbed into the backseat to lift Marie up and out of the vehicle. Her body felt cold and limp, her breath was weak and shallow, he knew he had to do this; there wasn't time to waste. He stripped off all of Marie's clothes and then his own. He laid her down into his unzipped sleeping bag and climbed in beside her zipping them up as close as possible.

He patted Marie's cheek until her eyes opened slightly and she made a small moan.

" Marie you need to try your best to let your powers into me. You need to heal or you may die and I'm not about to let that happen." Logan said laying a few kisses on her forehead and holding her face in his palms. He pulled her naked cold body tightly against his in a firm embrace. "Okay Kid I am ready." Logan closed his eyes preparing for the wave of pain to begin but nothing was happening. He shook her but she wouldn't respond.

"No, no, no Baby come on, look at me." he said popping her cheek a few time but still no response. He was beginning to panic he had to get her to wake up enough to heal herself. He suddenly thought of something. He pressed his forehead to hers and placed one palm on her neck whispering a prayer.

"Forgive me Marie." He whispered at he released his other claw into her chest followed by a growl of heartbreak and desperation to save her. Marie's eyes snapped open and she let out a loud gasp for air. Her eyes immediately rolled back into her head as her body released completely into him. Logan let out an uncontrollable growl through gritted teeth. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt and the pain was escalating quickly. He felt like his teeth may crack apart under the pressure they were under. Every muscle and vein bulged as if he were going to explode. He began to seize and everything went silently dark.

Marie woke up curled into Logan's side. She stretched and yawned throwing her arm across his chest. She laid there a few seconds until she realized he wasn't breathing or not enough to move his chest.

"Logan, Logan, What happened, LOGAN!" She yelled sitting up as fast as she could to lean over him shaking him. She could feel the tears beginning to stream down her face. She searched all around for any sign of where they maybe or if there was any help to be had. The only thing she could see was a mountain. Marie rushed over to the jeep.

"Lila, I need Banner." She said leaning into the jeep with half her naked body.

"This Banner, I stayed online incase Wolverine needed me for anything. I am guessing he went through with his plan if you are calling me." Banner said. " Rogue, calm down and tell me his condition. Help will be there within the hour, I promise."

"He is hardly breathing, if he even is." Marie said sobbing into the radio.

"Okay, listen carefully, as long as he is breathing his body can self heal but it will happen at a more human pace than usual. If you can keep him breathing, he will survive. Look in the back of the jeep, there is a survival medic kit that has a hand pump device that will force his lungs to operate more sufficiently. It should get you through until help arrives." Banner instructed.

Marie rushed around to the back throwing things out of the trunk searching for the kit. She finally found it and the pump. She sucked up her tears the best she could, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She had to get through a short time before she could fall completely apart. She strapped the pump over Logan's face and began to pump at the same pace she was breathing at. It was working as far as she could tell.

She pumped breath into Logan for what seemed like forever. She started to feel like help would never arrive. Marie observed the sky as she tended to him. The sun was rising making half the sky glow a light orange. She could feel the air shift suddenly as a silent aircraft rose into view from below the cliffs edge. She jumped to her feet ready to defend herself and Logan the best she could. Her stomach tangled in knots as a ramp stretched down from the hovering craft to the ground ten paces from her. She could make out a few shapes of people but it was hard to tell with the sun coming from behind them.

Marie shifted herself to in front of their tent as to hide Logan from view.

"Who are you?' Marie shouted, "Don't come any closer until you identify yourselves."

" We were sent by Dr. Bruce Banner. He said that there were two mutants that need immediate help to survive.," a woman said. She had beautiful white hair that was cut short and messy. Her skin was a smooth light tan and her voice was soft with an accent that Marie couldn't place.

Marie reluctantly let down her defense.

"You must be Rogue, I am Storm but you can call me Ororo." she said with a smile, " We are a mutant group known as the Xmen. If you want Wolverine to survive we must go now." She explained " We can do individual introductions later."

Marie shook her head with agreement and stepped aside to let two Men lift and carry Logan into the plane. She followed close behind not realizing that she was only covered by Logan's shirt. She held it down as far as she could so it wouldn't blow up walking onto the plane. Once she was inside Ororo pulled her aside and handed her a stack of clothes.

"Banner mentioned you may need a change of clothes.," she said with a smile and a rub of Marie's shoulder.

Marie ducked behind a curtain covering what appeared to be a cargo area. She expected to be alone but instead came nearly two feet from Sabertooth. He sat slumped in a heavily bared pen. He had chains on his ankles and wrist and one around his neck. Marie almost wondered if he was alive. She stepped a few feet closer to get a better look.

"He is heavily sedated. Thanks to Banner you won't have to worry about him anytime soon." She heard a mans voice say. The comment made her heart almost jump out of her chest.

"My God, You scared me, I thought I was alone." Marie said.

"Well I saw you go back here and thought you might rather change in the rest room instead of in here with him." The man said sticking out his hand and placing it on the small of her back to lead her out of the cargo pit and toward the bathroom.

" And what's your name?' Marie asked.

"My name is Cyclops or more casually known as Scott. ", He said smiling.

Marie took note of his red tinted goggles and stuck her hand out for a shake, " I'm Rogue and Wolverine is the only one for casualties with me." She said releasing his hand and pulling the bathroom door closed. Scott stopped the door before she could get it all the way closed.

"It is a full bathroom so feel free to shower and use one of the new toothbrushes in the cabinet, we have a few hours before landing. Wolverine is stabilized on a ventilator so no need to worry about time, he is safe now." Scott said before removing his hand and closing the door the rest of the way for her.

She was amazed at the size of the plane. Any plane she had ever been in had a cramped little toilet where her knees always pressed against the door. This wasn't a giant bathroom but it felt great to be able to wash the off of her. She stripped off Logan's shirt and turned to look at herself in the mirror. There were no marks on her but she noticed dry blood on her face. As she looked down her body Marie saw the blood from her miscarriage. She felt tears gather on the brim of her eyes as she rubbed on her stomach. She took a deep breath and pushed the tears away. Falling apart was not an option.

Marie showered quickly and didn't put much time into it but enough to get clean. She just wanted to be near Logan, being around all these strangers was uncomfortable. Logan had been all she had known for the past month or so. She didn't bother to dry her hair even though she preferred to, she focused more on pulling on her clothes. She stumbled out of the bathroom a puff of steam and disheveled clothing. She silently made her way to an empty seat next to Logan's shoulder. They had him on a hospital stretcher that clipped onto a retractable wall mount. He looked horrible, better than he had earlier, but still horrible. It made her sick to her stomach thinking about what he must have gone through to save her. She pulled his hand closer to her so she could hold it, resting her head on the edge of the stretcher. It took all she had not to climb up next to him and hold him completely. The low hum of the plane travel through the stretcher to her ear, the sound made her drift off to sleep even though she fought it. Even if they were strangers she knew she knew they were safe now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They had landed what seemed like hours ago and Logan still had not gained his consciousness. Marie had been sitting on a cold metal hospital table, freezing cold, starring at Logan on the table next to her. She was told that she needed to see the doctor just to verify her state of health. The sound of the ventilator made her feel so tired even though she had slept most of their flight. A glass door sliding open interrupted the sound. Marie turned to see a slender red head woman entering the room. The woman was pushing on her glasses and carrying a chart in her hands.

"Hi, I am Dr. Jean Grey, but you can call me Jean. I am guessing you are Rogue. I was told that you had a pretty rough night and a possible miscarriage. I will need to run a scan just to check your pregnancy status and if we need to take any further action to helping your body cleanse itself if you in fact lost your child, okay?" Jean said looking up from the chart to meet Marie's eyes.

"Okay." Marie said feeling like she may cry again. She wished the urge to fall apart would go away but no matter how hard she tried it just ate her insides up.

"Alright then, I need you to lay down and we will begin the scan." Jean said patting the table gently. Marie did what she was told. The cold metal made her body shiver all over. As she starred at the ceiling she saw a red bar starting to silently pass over her body.

"No need to worry, the scan is harmless." Jean said clicking around on a computer next to Marie's head. " The scanner is showing that you did miscarry, but your body did all it's cleansing of the embryo naturally, so no need for any further action. The rest of your health seems to be more than perfect, as you still have Wolverines ability to self heal running through you." She said casually.

"So it is true, I lost the baby?" Marie said more knowingly than asking. She felt one small tear run back over her ear and into her hair.

"We will be keeping Wolverine in here for a little longer." Jean said changing the topic more positively. " So I will show you to your room." Jean said gesturing with her hand for Marie to follow her.

Looking back at Wolverine, Marie wondered where Wolverine's room would be.

"His room will be right across the hall from yours." Jean said smiling.

"How did you know?" Marie said puzzled.

"I have telekinetic powers, I can read minds and move objects using nothing but my mind. I hear everything that is said and unsaid. For instance I know he doesn't know that you heard him say he loves you. I also know you won't tell him you know either." Jean said. "You have thought about this several times in the small time that we have been in this room. Come now." She said continuing to walk out of the room.

"Here we are." Jean said after climbing two flights of stars and walking down several long hallways. "This is your room. Feel free to decorate it to your taste, as this is your home now, if you choose it to be." Jean said pushing open the door to a large master room with it's own full bathroom.

"What is this place?" Marie asked

"This is a safe haven for mutants like you and I. It is Xavier's School For The Gifted, or more often called the X-mansion. We will give you an allowance for you to buy some clothes and other products that you may need. The kitchen is open round the clock as if you were living with your folks." Jean said before walking off.

Marie closed the door, only to lean against it, looking all around her new room. She wished that Logan would share the same room but wasn't sure how that worked or if they even allowed couples to live together. She didn't know where this new place would take her and Logan's relationship, all this time they were all they had and now they were surrounded by other mutants just like them. What if things changed for the worse rather than the better? She felt so lost. She finally just fell onto her bed and sobbed her heart out over everything. She need the release and now had the space to do so. She felt like she had been nothing but a crybaby for the past few days but she felt so defeated.

Marie woke up to the sound of talking and laughing outside of her door. She looked out of her window to see that it was morning but wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. She thought she heard Logan's voice and the door across the way open and close. She rushed to her door throwing it open as fast as she could. She saw Jean walking away and turning the hallway corner just to disappear from sight. Marie walked up to the door, taking a deep breathe before knocking on it. She stood outside of it for a while before walking down the hall chasing after Jean Gray.

"Jean!" Marie blurted out so she could hear her coming.

"No need to yell, I could hear you before you spoke." Jean said pointing to her temple. "What do you need?"

"Don't you already know?" Marie asked

"I try my best to stay out of people's heads but sometimes they unconsciously open their minds so much that I can hear their thoughts like a radio playing in the background." Jean said awkwardly smiling at her.

"Um, well, I was just wondering how Logan is doing? I fell asleep and have no clue how long I was out. I thought I heard him talking outside my door this morning, but when I knocked he didn't answer." Marie explained.

"Well he should have answered, he has been up and moving one hundred percent for the past few days. I came to invite you to dinner the past few days but you were sleeping so sound I didn't bother you. It isn't abnormal for someone to sleep days at a time after the stress you have been through." Jean said.

"But why didn't Logan come see me?" Marie asked.

"That really isn't my place to say, not trying to be rude but maybe a little space for you two is for the best." Jean said with a slightly faded smile.

"Oh, okay." Marie said looking down at her feet.

"Don't look so down, men can be weird, I have dealt with Scott forever now." Jean said.

"You and Scott are a couple? Do y'all have separate rooms too?" Marie asked in hopes that Logan and her may be able to share their living quarters.

"Yes we share a room, but only because we both choose too." Jean said adding emphasis on her sentence with a lift of her brow.

"Are you telling me that Wolverine choose not to, or did you even ask him." Marie said with a slight anger to her voice.

"I did ask him, it was his decision not mine." Jean said," sometimes things don't pan out exactly as we imagine them Rogue."

Marie wanted to choke her after her last remark but she couldn't tell if Jean meant to sound rude or not. Instead she just forced herself to quit asking questions and find out the answers for herself. She rushed back toward Logan's room and began to pound the door.

"I'm not going to stop, until you answer this God Damn door!" Marie demanded. After several minutes Logan opened the door just enough to allow his body room to stand in. She felt suddenly felt very unwelcomed.

"We need to talk Wolverine." Marie said in a more calm voice. She noticed he reeked of cigar and booze. "Have you been drinking?" She said wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Rogue I have nothing to say." Logan said in a stern voice.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? How can you have nothing to say to me? Why?" Marie trailed off into a whisper.

"I know you choose to have your own room, Logan, and I also know you didn't want to see me even though you have been conscious for two days. I heard you tell Banner you loved me. What has changed since that moment? What has changed since you risked your life to save me, so much so that you don't want to even see me or talk to me?" Marie said pleading for an answer.

"Look kid I had a lapse in judgment when I told Banner that and as for saving you, I guess you can call it a friendly gesture." Logan said in a steady tone.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked stepping closer to him tugging lightly on his tank top with her hands.

"Rogue, this isn't gonna work. This fling that we have been having is over." Logan said pushing her hands off of him.

"After all this, you really mean that don't you? You better mean it Wolverine cause once I walk away there is no taking it back." Marie said staring at him.

"We are over." He said sounding like his mind was made up.

"Fine! Have it your way, just like an animal, used me up and threw me out you fucking bastard." Marie stomped across the hall to her room and slammed the door.

Logan stood in the opening of his door fixated on Marie's door. He let his gaze drop to the hardwood floor as he a stepped back and closed his own door. His room was dark; he had kept it that way since he had been well enough to have his own room. He could smell Marie on his shirt so he stripped it off and threw it into a dirty clothes pile in the corner. His bed was still made as it was since before he got there. He flopped down in a recliner in the darkest corner of his room, lighting up a cigar and continuing to drink his scotch on the rocks. The more he could forget about loving something the less he could hurt people he had finally decided. He guzzled back the drink and threw the glass busting it to pieces on the wall. He didn't want to make her go but she deserved someone better. Instead of getting another glass he made due with the bottle until it was empty too. She was right he was animal, the worst kind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Logan and her had spoken. He mainly stayed locked up in his room, only leaving to get more booze and cheap cigars. Marie had tried her best to ignore him any time she had seen him. She knew he could hear her come and go from her room and she knew he could smell if she was inside of her room as well. It gave him the convenience of never awkwardly running into her when they came and went. It frustrated her that he had control over the situation and she had absolutely none.

Since she had come to the X-mansion she had begun taking classes and learning to control her mutation better. Xavier was a gentle man with the same kind of telekinetic powers Jean could use, except he was far beyond her years in experience. He wheeled himself around the halls in his wheel chair taking time out of his day to make sure all his students were happy and trying to council those who were struggling with their lives as mutants or human beings, seeing as they were both. Marie never asked for his council, she would rather work things out by herself with Logan rather than have people involved in their business. She just wished Logan acted like he wanted to figure things out.

She often found herself mindlessly wondering the halls in hopes of catching Logan off guard and alone. Every time she had seen him at all he was with Jean Grey, talking and laughing as though he wasn't hurting at all, it made her wonder if missed being with her at all. How could someone break something so passionate and real so quickly? She wasn't imagining things when she heard him speaking to Banner as their child drained from her body. There had to be something else and she was going to figure it out.

Marie hated seeing Jean around him. She was with Scott but you wouldn't believe it with how she carries on with Logan. Even if she weren't flirting no one would know from the outside looking in. Marie had even seen the tension growing between Scott and Logan. During her late night strolls through the halls she had over heard the two arguing over the matter. Scott would point out her flirting and Jean would brush it off. Marie felt the same as Scott, Jean shouldn't be as close as she is to Logan.

All Marie could do was think of the sight of Logan and Jean broke her heart every day. It was less than a month ago that She and Logan had made love, the sweet whispers he gave her; he wanted her always, sweet nothings. Marie sat on her bed running his words through her head. She could hardly take it anymore, two whole weeks and he hadn't given her so much as a glance.

She would usually be out and about, staying up hours on end but tonight she had made the decision to relax in her room and feel sorry for herself. She turned on her stereo in a low volume as not to disturb anyone this late at night. She stripped off her clothes, ready to shower and wash away all the stress of her day. She ran the water as hot as it would go and just sat in the bottom of the shower letting the water run over her back and top of her head. She buried her face into her knees as she drew them to her chest.

She loved the steady sound of the water hitting the tiles around her; it always put her in a stare watching the drops falling so beautifully only to crash into a million little puddles. Her thoughts were suddenly broken as the steam begun to lift away around her. She always showered with the door open so she knew that someone must have some into her room. She felt fear rise up in her as she rushed to her feet trying to figure out what to do.

Who ever it was intruding on her space took upon them selves to turn up the volume on her stereo to an absurd volume. Marie couldn't even hear herself think. She slowly opened the shower door and stepped out onto the cold slick floor. Her body immediately covered itself in goose bumps. Marie looked out into her room but couldn't see anyone. She knew that something was terribly wrong.

She slowly moved further out of the bathroom and into her room only to find Logan sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Logan? LOGAN?" she yelled louder but he didn't respond. Marie stepped cautiously over to her stereo to turn it down and when she did Logan lurched at her. Slamming her hard against the wall, growling at her. His hand was tight around her throat and she couldn't breath. She was terrified to us her powers against him after it had torn them so far apart. She could feel herself starting to get dizzy, she had to do something fast. She reached for the lamp next to them and smashed it against his head causing him to release her and stumble a few steps back.

In a matter of seconds he was coming back at her but she managed to duck out of his grasp. Marie threw what ever she could but had no luck but to set him back a few paces. He was all that was between her and the door her only escape was the rooftop. Marie ran and jumped through the glass window hitting the roof hard. She could tell she had skinned her self up pretty bad on the glass and shingles but had no time to waste because Logan was right behind her. She didn't stand a chance; he was going to catch her even if she tried her hardest to get away.

Logan lunged at her, taking her down from behind. The impact made them tumble violently across the roof again leaving holes where Logan hit and as far as Marie could tell she was being skinned alive. They rolled off one roof onto another breaking his grip on her, leaving them to separately fall into the Mansions pool. Marie hit the bottom hard but Logan cracked the bottom. She couldn't tell up form down under the water. It was like diving into a lake with the pool lights off. She could feel herself starting to panic.

Marie suddenly felt someone grab her under the arms and drag her above the water. She immediately began to gasp for air when she felt the cool night air hit her face. Logan pulled her out of the pool cradling her legs over his arm.

"What the hell happened Marie?" Logan asked. Marie had noticed he was completely dry. "I was out here lounging at the pool having a smoke and suddenly you come tumbling off the roof butt naked with someone else right behind you."

"What do you mean who was that, Logan? I was you." Marie said confused and worried.

"Who ever that was wasn't me." Logan said looking at her up and down. "I think we need to get you inside and see Xavier. You are naked and bleeding all over the place, and is that glass sticking out of your leg?" He said setting her down on a near by lounge chair.

" Logan we just need to see Xavier. As for me I can take care of myself, I don't think your new girlfriend should tend to your slut." She said sneering at him.

"Marie, MARIE!" Logan raised his voice to get her attention as she got up and walked away. She wanted to turn around but she just kept going instead.

Professor Xavier met her at the patio door handing her a towel. "Rogue, I am sorry I was unable to help you when you needed me most. I sent Gambit up immediately to see to the intruder but you and her were already out the window and on your way off the roof by the time he could get to where you were He said he saw Logan climb out of the pool and run off into the surrounding trees."

"I don't know who it was but it wasn't Logan, it only looked like him." Marie said in an irritated tone.

"From the looks of you need to see Jean about your wounds." Xavier said smiling gently at her.

"Fuck Jean Grey." Marie said walking off back up the hallway.

Shortly behind Marie, Logan came in the same entrance to talk to Xavier.

"Wolverine what happened?" Xavier asked.

"I was minding my own business when trouble fell off the roof with company. By the time I saved Rogue from drowning the other person had left town." He said. "I did a quick grounds check and found nothing but a familiar scent. If I am not mistaking, Professor, it was Mystique."

"You would be right about that. The question isn't who it was in the end, it is what do they want with Rogue? And who are they working for?" Xavier said. "Last I know Mystique was running with Magneto."

"I hate that shape shifting reptile." Logan said in distain.

"Wolverine, might I suggest you fix things with Rogue. I know you love her so why don't you go be with her instead of gallivanting around in front of her with Jean?" Xavier suggested.

"If I might suggest, Professor, stay out of my head." Logan said with a glare.

" My God, emotions certainly run high between you two with your disrespectful remarks. Rogue I can understand but you, Wolverine, you are just fighting the truth and living your life drunk in the dark across the hall from the woman you love, You sir, make no sense at all." Xavier said rolling away toward his office.

"God damn mind readers." Logan mumbled heading off to find Marie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Logan made his ways up the halls still complaining about the Professors input on his personal life under his breath. When he came to Marie's room he found her still naked and bloody sitting on the toilet with her head resting on her arms sniffling. He walked over to her kneeling down to sit on his heels next to her. He rested his hand on her head and his fore head next to her ear.

"Come on Kid lets get you cleaned up." Logan said moving his hand from her head to rub her bare back. Marie looked at him red faced from crying in frustration and pain.

" I thought it was really you, attacking me." She said resting her cheek on her forearm so he could still see her face. "But that isn't the problem, the problem is that I preferred the physical pain over the pain YOU have literally caused me in the past few weeks."

Logan looked down at his feet for a moment before walking away. Marie thought he had gone to lock himself up as he always does when he is mad. It wasn't to long that Logan came back into the bathroom only to scoop her up in his arms.

"I ran you a Bath in my room. I'm not going to let you stay alone, not after tonight. " He pushed his bedroom door open with his foot, still carrying her like a child. He gently set her into the steaming bath and then laid a towel out on the floor. He stepped out returning with a small empty dish and a pair of tweezers that he set on the side of the tub. He stripped off his shirt and then sat on his knees on the towel he had laid down before.

The hot water made her wounds sting horribly but it felt good at the same time.

"Okay here," he said rolling up a second towel in his hands. "Use this as a pillow to keep your face above the water and lay down on your side. We need to get that glass out of your leg."

Marie did as he asked tucking the roll under her head. She couldn't see him, only a really distorted reflection in the tiles that lined the back wall of the bathtub. He gently grabbed her arm moving it to lay upward to expose her entire side.

"Now just relax, this isn't going to be fun." He said noticing that there was even more glass up her rib cage and lower back. He could see pieces of glass ranging from the size of pencil led to the size of quarters protruding from her skin. He took a deep breath and began tweezing the shards out of her trying to get the worst ones first. The water slowly started to turn pink with blood. Every piece he removed had it's own little stream of blood. Marie did her best not to wince; She really just wanted it to be over.

After and hour or more of silently digging glass out of her, Logan finally finished.

"Okay all done, now we just need to clean the wounds." He said rinsing the blood off his hand in the water behind the curve of her knees. He reached under the sink pulling out a new bar of soap. "This is going to burn a little but we need to clean your scraps too not just where the glass was."

Logan dipped the soap and his hands back into the water and started to lather them together. Marie looked back at him looking for a rag.

"Don't you need a wash rag for that?" She asked not sure how his bare hands on her naked body would make her feel. Just the thought of it sent pangs of heartache through her.

"A rag will just irritate your skin worse. He said starting to rub his soapy hand up legs and side, gently cleaning where he had removed the glass. It stung so bad Marie would gritted her teeth. She had felt worse but the stinging combined with his hands was killing her on the inside and out. She pressed her toes hard against the tub wall and held her breath.

"Alright, let me get your back." He said helping her sit up in the tub. He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked even at her worst. He pushed her hair over her shoulder allowing it to fall over her wet breast. He washed some scraps on her shoulder blades but the worst of them on her back was on her lower spine, It just oozed with blood and ragged flesh.

"You are going to need some bandaging for your back. I think I have you all cleaned up, I will go grab some gauze and wraps from the medical room while you dry off. " He said getting to his feet and handing her a towel from the towel bar.

"Okay." She said waiting till he was gone to stand up and dry off. She took care not to rub herself dry, just dabbing her wounds sent chills of pain up her spine. She wrapped herself loosely and walked out of Logan's room and into her's closing her door behind her. She dug through her drawers pulling out a pair of panties and slipping them on. The cold fall air coming from the broken window made her room freezing cold. She grabbed a tank top and pulled it on quickly before climbing into her own bed.

She could hear Logan come back up the hall and go in his room only for him to come right back out and bust into her's.

"Damn it Marie, get your ass up. You are staying with me like it should have been in the first place. " Logan demanded. "Marie, did you hear me!"

Marie just laid quietly with her back to him.

"Fine Marie have it your way!" Logan growled. "You want to stay in your own bed so be it!" He grabbed the mattress and lifted it rolling her and her covers off into the floor

"Logan , What the Hell!" Marie said shooting up out from under the covers.

Ignoring her response Logan drug her mattress across the hall to his room and threw it to the floor. He stomped back into her room grabbing her covers and pulling them across the floor with her still tangled in them.

"Fucking stop!" Marie yelled as she grabbed hold of the doorframe trying to keep him from getting her and the covers.

"Let go of the frame, Marie." He said with a warning tone

"No!" She hissed back

"Marie, Let go now!" He was growling again.

"Well it's nice to see the two of you working it out." A voice came from the end of the hallway, it was Xavier.

Logan and Marie immediately stopped what they were doing. Logan dropped the covers and tried to look like nothing was going on. Marie rushed to untangle herself and get to her feet.

"Sorry professor, We didn't see you there." Logan said.

"I just wanted to see how Marie was doing, I can see now you have taken good car of her." Xavier said smiling and shaking his head as he rolled off around the corner. As soon as Xavier was gone, Logan took advantage of catching Marie off guard swiftly grabbing her covers and wrapping them around her like a cocoon. She couldn't even wiggle as he drug her into his room and flopped her over onto her mattress on the floor.

Logan dropped hard down into his chair out of breath watching Marie struggle to get unwrapped.

"Logan That hurt!" Marie said looking at her scraps.

"Well I asked you nicely and you refused." He said letting a smile crack across his face. Marie tried to look mad but she couldn't help it, their childish behavior made layback laughing on her mattress.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, you can sleep with me. You'll get cold on the floor." Logan said glancing down at his thumbs he was twiddling in circles. "But that's up to you. At least lay on your stomach and let me dress the scrape on your lower back. The adrenaline of wrestling with Logan made her almost forget about it until he brought it back up.

"Okay." She said climbing onto his bed belly down. Logan gently applied sab and gauze over her back taping it into place.

"There you go, I will change it when it needs to be." He said sticking down the last piece of tape. "

"Thank you." She said almost in a whisper. As she pulled back his covers and climbed under them. He smiled at seeing her in his bed again he missed her terribly. He pulled off all his clothes aside from his underwear and climbed in with her, turning off the lights. Marie laid quietly on her stomach starring at the shadow of his profile facing up toward the ceiling.

"Logan?" She said in a thoughtful way. He felt a knot rise in his stomach he knew the questions were coming and he couldn't stop them once she began.

"What Marie?" He asked hesitantly clearing his throat.

"I forgive you." She whispered while reaching out to run the knuckle of her pointer finger down his side burn. The sound of her words made his eyes fill. Marie watched as he closed his eyes without a word letting the light reflect through tears he didn't think she could see. He tugged at her to come closer and rest her head on his chest.

They laid there for a moment before Logan broke the silence. "I watched you dying in front of me. I felt my heart shatter, as your breathing became worse and worse. All I could do was blame myself for it. I lead them straight to you, putting in danger all for a one-night stand. At least that is how it started, you were the first person I felt I belonged wit since my wife and there I was watching you dying while loosing our child. I never wanted you to be like that again so I ended it." He said pausing for a moment letting more tears fall. "So I tried to drink you away but it only made it worse, so I avoided you and ignored, trying my best to make you believe I didn't want you anymore. Tonight just made me realize that you are in danger with or without me now, there is no reason not to be with you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Logan." Marie said. She closed her eyes nervous for a response she knew she wouldn't get, but she wanted him to know. " I love everything about you and nothing will ever make me stop."

Logan gave her a light squeeze with his arm and pulled her chin up with his other hand, to look at him. "I loved you the moment I saw you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Marie woke up feeling ten times worse than she had the night before. It was hard to move her body without feeling like she would tare her cuts open. Logan had changed her lower back bandage three times during the night so aside from flesh wounds she was overly exhausted. It felt good cuddling into him again after how lonesome she had felt for the past few weeks. It felt even better knowing that he only broke her heart because he loved her too.

Logan was sitting up in bed when she rolled over gritting her teeth with the effort it took.

"How long have you been up?" She asked rubbing his thigh with her hand.

"I been up about an hour or so," He said running his fingers through her hair and pulling her forehead to his ribs for an awkward but loving hug. "I have just been sitting here watching you sleep."

"Well aren't you a weirdo," She said playfully

"I thought we had already gotten past our differences," He said sliding down onto his pillow to be face to face with her. He felt like a kid starring at her in silence with a goofy grin on his face but he couldn't help it. What had he done to deserve this kind of a woman?

Marie gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips pulling away enough so she could take him in. Logan tried to gently bring her body closer to his but when he did Marie cringed in pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," She said scrunching her face up as she slowly moved her body enough to be pressed against his.

"Aaawww I'm sorry kid." He said almost making the same painful expression she was. "Maybe we should wait until your feeling a little better before we, well you know."

"Yeah maybe because this isn't working," She said laughing a little at her misery.

A knock came on the door. Logan got up seeming somewhat annoyed that their morning was being interrupted. "It's probably a damn mind reader," He said opening the door.

"Yes it is," Jean Grey said helping herself into their room. "Professor mentioned that I may need to take a look at Rogue this morning. He said she was bleeding a good bit." She glanced around the room noticing a wet towel on the floor with bloodstains on it.

"I'm fine." Marie said with a stern tone. "If I needed any help from you I would have asked."

"Oh, Logan I see you got you a feisty one. You might want to teach her some manors." Jean sneered over her shoulder at Marie while making her rude comments flirtatiously at Logan. "I was only coming to see if I could help but I see you two have handled it." She said turning to face Marie. "_Just remember Rogue I am the only one who can truly hear what he thinks._" She echoed into Marie's head grinning at her as she walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed Marie buried her face into a pillow and screamed.

"I hate that bitch," Marie said after having her moment to throw a small tantrum.

"She can be a little rude but I don't think she means any harm," Logan said lifting one eyebrow at her.

"She wants you Logan, Scott and her argue about her flirting with you all the time. She's a two timing hussy if you ask me," Marie said with a bad attitude.

"Alright, alright now, we were having a good morning let's not let this ruin it. What do you say you get on some clothes and I take you out for breakfast," He said crawling up the end of the bed to plant a big kiss on her cheek.

"Oh that sounds so nice, but I wished we could do a little something different for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," she giggled grabbing his face and kissing him longingly.

"Yeah well we can't, so breakfast it is," He said breaking her hold on him.

"I know, I'll put something on," she said poking her bottom lip out in a frowny face.

Marie threw the covers back and slowly climbed out of the bed in complete pain only to have Logan slap her ass so hard it stung, At least he remembered to slap the undamaged cheek. She walked across the hall to grab some clothes out of her drawers with Logan close behind her.

"You know I can get dressed by myself," She said smiling at him

" I know but I figured it would be easier to have all your stuff in my room," He said going to the end of the dresser and shoving it out and across the hall to his room. He pushed against an empty wall. "See it looks much better here," He said dusting his hands together. "Not to mention now I can watch you dress and undress, maybe even participate."

"You are such an animal, and I love it," Marie said.

"Well I love you too Marie," He said for the first time since last night. He said it like he as though he had always said it to her, so casually and meaningful. Marie thought she was going to faint hearing him say it out loud, it was going to take some getting use too. She took her time trying to decide what would feel the most comfortable to wear over all of her wounds but the worst was her back. All of her jeans would cut into it making it feel like she was being fileted. Finally she decided to throw on her gaucho yoga pants and the matching long sleeve shirt.

" While you finish dressing I need to go talk to the professor about something," Logan said tying on his last boot.

"Okay I will meet you by the front door after I fix my hair and put on a little makeup," She said walking into the bathroom to look in the mirror at her self. She had a small scrap on her chin but nothing so life changing that a little concealer wouldn't cover.

Logan hated to lie to Marie but she wouldn't understand if he told her the truth. He felt guilty as he walked down the halls and stairs only to pass Xavier's office. He wasn't looking for him he was looking for Jean and knew exactly where to find her.

He knocked lightly on the exam room door hoping to catch some time with her alone.

"Come in Wolverine," she said. It always made him uncomfortable for people to know things ahead of time or to poke around in other people's minds.

"Can I talk to you for a sec," he asked politely, "you see Rogue seems to think you're trouble, is there anything that would make her think that."

"Well no not that I can think of, aside from the little thing we have had going on," she said smiling at him like he ought to know what she was referring to.

"Jean we don't have a thing, we have never had a thing. What made you think that and why would you even be okay with that when you are engaged to Scott?"

"Logan you forget that I can see inside your head. I know you have pictured me in a less professional setting doing the up most inappropriate things to you and I must say your mind is definitely much more adventurous than Scott's" Jean said trying to walk toward him around the exam table. Logan moved to make sure she stayed on her side away from him. " Besides I know why you are really here, you are trying to cover your ass, praying that I won't tell Rogue what you were really up to during your few weeks of lovers quarrel."

"I can admit I am still a man, but I only even entertained the idea because I missed Rogue. I didn't want you, I wanted her, you just kept my mind off of it," Logan said raising his voice. "We do not have a thing and I won't stand for you playing mind games with Rogue. I may not hear everything but I know you said something to her before you left our room. You hear that "our" room, meaning Rogue's and mine. You are not welcomed by either of us, you got it!" Logan said slamming his fist onto the table denting it.

"Now stay out of my head and stay the fuck out of Rogue's! Something ain't right with you and I don't trust it, you have the sudden smell of a liar." He said walking toward the door.

Jean reached out a hand and slammed the doors closed with her mind. "Logan if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't threaten me."

"Oh Honey, it's not a threat, it's a fucking promise," He said throwing out his claws and cutting an exit into the door.

When he reached Marie at the door, he knew he had so explaining to do because she was standing there talking to Xavier.

"Morning Professor, Rogue you ready to go," He asked praying Xavier wouldn't hold them up.

"Wolverine we will need to talk when you return, I think you know what about," Xavier said rolling his wheel chair up next to him.

"Yeah, sure," Logan said wishing he could have brushed the meeting agreement off.

"What is that about," Marie asked watching Xavier as he rolled away.

"I kinda went to see Jean this morning and long story short I told her to fuck off and cut down her exam room doors." Logan said feeling ashamed that he lied.

"Why didn't you tell me that's where you were going? You could have been honest, I may love you but I don't own you. I trust you Logan," She said grabbing both his hands in her's.

" I didn't want you to think I was treating you like a child by trying to handle your problems for you," Logan said partially truthful knowing that at some point the real truth would surface but he wasn't ready for it to. " Come on kid let's find some food in town."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Logan and Marie went to a small dinner right around the corner to the X-mansion, just to get a little fresh air out from prying minds. Marie couldn't help but think how sexy he looked peeking out over his coffee cup at her. She loved his eyes; they always gave away how he really feels when he isn't trying to hide it.

"Marie, I need to tell you something but I want you to listen to the whole story before someone else plants thoughts in your head that aren't completely true. Can you do that for me, cause what I am going to say isn't something your gonna like but I need you to hear it from me." Logan said lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah sure." She said feeling her stomach twist in knots over the unknown. Logan took a moment to say anything, so she just focused on the smoke spiraling up into the air until he was ready.

" Ummm how do I say this…" Logan said starting to regret ever bringing it up but he refused to lie to her again, " During the time we weren't together I spent a lot of time with Jean. She acted like she cared about the difficulties I was going through with you. I thought she was being a good friend allowing me to vent my emotions to her. All ever talked about was you Marie, you were all I thought about, I needed you but tried to force myself to feel the opposite," Logan said taking a moment to take a deep breath and trace the handle of his coffee cup with his thumb.

"Did you sleep with her," Marie asked in a tone that didn't make Logan feel anymore safer to continue but he had to.

"Marie now stop and listen, just listen," He said putting his cigarette out in his coffee and reaching out to take both of her hands in his. He shook his head from side to side trying to get his thoughts back on track. " It was really late one night and I had been drinking a lot because I could smell you in your room. God you smelled so good and you were literally across the hall. It tore me to pieces but I had to keep you away, it made since at the time. Anyways a knock came at my door and when I opened it Jean just pushed herself into me closing us into the room together. I tried to ask her to leave but she started to unbutton her shirt. I asked her again to leave but she continued to push herself on me. I just gave up. We kissed a little and then she started to try to remove more of her clothes and mine. I felt like I was drowning and I couldn't save myself. In the middle of all this drunken confusion Jean paused to let me know I could pretend she was you," Logan said looking away from her. "I knew at that very moment that it was wrong, that I didn't want to settle for what I could have. I just wanted you, so I pushed Jean off of me and told her that if she didn't leave I was going to let Scott know. She pulled on her clothes trying to get descent looking and left. That was the last time I spoke to her before today. She threaten to tell you, by my guess twisting the truth so that you would jump to your own conclusions, but that's it, the whole truth."

"Wow." Marie said almost in a whisper. Logan could tell it hurt her but he didn't care if it meant she knew the whole truth. " Well thank you for being completely honest. I mean I can't really be mad, I don't own you Logan, but I also can't say it doesn't hurt me to hear all of that stuff. I know why you told me, I just also wish I didn't have to hear it either." She pushed back her tears before they escaped her lash line and forced the best smile she could muster up, " At least we are together now."

Logan smiled and gave both her hands a squeeze, knowing she forced her smile just to save his feelings, "I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through but I swear nothing will come between us again, nothing."

" Well then that makes it all worth it," She said standing a little to bend over the small table and give him a kiss.

"Well on a less devastating note," Logan said changing the topic, " Xavier seems to feel that Mystique was after you because Magneto may have a need for you."

"Really, what would he need with me? Rumor has it he is very powerful with his abilities." Marie said before taking a bite of her food.

"Have you ever considered that just because you haven't mastered your power's, Marie, doesn't mean that someone else can't force you to use someone else's," Logan said gnawing on a straw.

"Well I guess that is possible. Did Xavier say anything about how we can stop them from getting me, I mean I have been lucky twice now to have gotten away from Mystique, both time almost killing me. They say third times a charm," She said with her food packed into her cheek.

"Yeah I kinda felt the same way," Logan said lifting one of his eyebrows at her," the only thing I can think is to try to flip the playing field. Instead of them coming after us maybe we should go after them."

" You mean you think we ought to attack them?" Marie said confused by what he meant exactly.

"Maybe, we would need to talk to the Professor first, cause we couldn't do it alone." Logan said taping a finger on the table.

"Well I would rather discuss it with sooner than later, who knows when Mystique will show back up." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Alright then, Waitress can we get the check, please." Logan said pulling out his wallet looking at the check and throwing down some cash on the table. They both started heading back to the X-Mansion.

"You know it does hurt knowing Jean has been that way with you," Marie said with her hands in her pockets looking down at her feet.

"I know Kid, but I really never meant for anything to happen and stopped it when I realized how much of an animal I was becoming," Logan said putting his arm over her shoulders and planting a kiss on the top of her head. The feel of him made her smile, wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head against his chest.

Marie didn't want her time alone with Logan to end and most of didn't want to be haunted by Jean's prying mind. She hated Jean for the games she likes to play, claiming to be with Scott but then tries to skirt around taking advantage of someone's heart ache. The woman is trouble and Marie had planned on keeping her at a safe distance if that was even possible. As they walked past the Exam room to Xavier's office, she could see the damage Logan had caused and could see Jean sitting at her desk.

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you staring is impolite,"_ Jean snapped inside Marie's head as she looked up from her desk giving her a twisted smirk.

Marie wasn't sure how the mind worked but figured just thinking something would send a message to Jean,_" Go head and smirk I know your little slutty secret. Stay out of my head or Xavier and Scott will both know about how Logan shot you down."_ Marie continued to walk with Logan to Xavier's office without hearing another word from Jean. She felt proud of herself for her snide remarks and threats.

Logan knocked on Xavier's door. They opened without Xavier even having to move from behind his desk.

"You know, Wolverine, you will have to replace the doors you destroyed," Xavier said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back into his wheel chair.

"Yes, sir, I will," Logan said quietly.

"Rogue can you please wait outside while I have a few words with Wolverine," Xavier asked in a demanding tone.

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of her, I refuse to have her out of my sights," Logan said refusing to allow her to leave.

"Very well then, is what happened between you and Jean true," Xavier asked.

"I thought you just jumped inside people's heads when you needed answers Professor," Logan said tapping his temple.

"Why yes I usually do but you have managed to make that impossible for me somehow, I have yet to figure out how you have done it. I can catch glimpses of your thoughts but not the whole story," Xavier said, "So that is why I am asking you to be truthful in the matter. Did you or did you not try to force yourself on her?"

"What the hell, is that what that conniving bitch is telling everyone. I don't know much about her Professor but I know something isn't right with her," Logan said growling, "She came to my room throwing herself at me and I turned her down. I don't know what she is trying to do but someone needs to find out." He said kicking a chair over only for Xavier to catch it before it flipped with his mind.

"Wolverine, I have noticed something off as well. Since you and Rogue came here, Jean has completely blocked me from her mind," Xavier said, " It isn't like her to act like you describe, and if that is the case I am going to need to handle it immediately. Jean has a very powerful gift but if she allows it to grow in the wrong direction she could very easily become destructive."

"Well it sounds like we need to solve that issue before we discuss any ideas on protecting Rogue from Magneto and his crew. Jean has been bullying Rogue with small passive remarks, almost like she is provoking her and using me to do it."

"I see," said Xavier trying hard to put pieces together, "for some reason I trust you the most at the moment. There is something going on in this mansion that is not right and it all began when the two of you arrived. Maybe it would be best to further our conversation out of other mind's reach. Just do your best to avoid Jean if at all possible. She is like a daughter to me but father's always know when their children are up to no good." He said putting up a hand to open the doors showing them the way out.


End file.
